Ugh, Please fall for me!
by annaleisselalala
Summary: AU: How far will one go for a friend? In Cagalli's case she will date her enemy in order to help her best friends love life. So how well can this possibly go when Cagalli attends the most prestigious school in Heliopolis?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I absolutely adore Athrun, and Cagalli so I decided to write this story. Also it gives me a fun way to improve my writing. I hope you enjoy.

:Cagalli POV:

It's just another typical day here at Archangel Academy, rich kids walking around like they own the world, I guess in a way they will someday. You see I go to the most prestigious school in Heliopolis, it's an exclusive private school for the children of the famous such as politicians, actors, models, etc. So I'm sure you get the idea of how my social life is here; backstabbers, snobs, bullies, popular people, drama queens, the average high school setting. I do my best to avoid it all, I'm not exactly on their level. I mean don't get me wrong I'm "rich" as well but I prefer a quiet life. Like right now for intense I'm sitting in the hallway at lunch reading about scientific evolution rather than socializing myself silly.

"Have you eaten?"

Flay Allster, my best friend/ mother hen. Also the most beautiful, popular girl in school. Not to even mention fashionable, charming, lovely, and charismatic. No wonder every guy up the social ladder wants to date her. Leave it to her to try to bring me back into reality of life. Standing before me with a hand on her hip, and a stern glare.

"Yes of course I ate. What do you take me for?" Probably not the best reply to her considering she is slowly getting a crease of displeasure on her forehead.

She started by flipping her long red hair before saying, "An apple doesn't count Cagalli! You need real meals to be healthy."

Her mother- like- tone frustrates me. "I understand that. I'll make sure to eat a big dinner."

I knew it, she looks absolutely horrified by the thought. "Cagalli do you understand how bad it is to eat a lot at night for your weight?"

I smiled, this was too easy. "Oh I know, I don't see anything wrong with becoming fat I think I would pull it off quite nicely."

Flay blinked then slowly relaxed with a smile. "Well that is true you would look beautiful no matter what. But seriously come eat lunch with me?"

I closed my book and stood up to show her I would. We started walking down the hallway together. As people pass us they wave to Flay and smile happily then give me the look as if to say 'why is she with her?' It's understandable for them to question our friendship since I'm nothing like her. To be honest I'm rather dull in comparison. Flay tries to make me look hot, but I'm too shy to pull it off. I'm a goody goody, like I don't even have the guts to change my uniform like the others girls to make it cute. Oh well I'm not here for fashion, and socializing, I'm here to learn so that I can take my fathers place someday.

"Earth to Cagalli!"

Whoops. I glanced to Flay, "Uhh yeah?"

She huffed while she opened the door to the cafeteria, "Cagalli you're spacing out on me! I called your name three times!"

Double whoops. I grabbed one of the high class lunch plates, caviar, eww. "Sorry I was just thinking. What were you saying?"

Flay sat down at her seat, "Well Sai and I are hanging out today after school, and I think things might get intimate if you know what I mean." She finished with a wink.

I slyly glanced up to her, "Oh my. Well don't do anything Bridget Colde wouldn't do." Oh and for those of you who don't know Bridget Colde is a wild famous movie star.

Flay laughed, "Of course! Oh and guess who is coming this way?" Signaling that the person was coming behind me with her eyes.

I turned to look back to see our friend Dearka Elsman making his way towards us.

Dearka Elsman is the son of Tad Elsman, whom is apart of the Supreme council in PLANTS.

"Good afternoon ladies, mind if I join you?"

Dearka being a gentleman that's new.

"Oh of course you may sweetheart, but I was just on my way out but please take care of our princess here." Flay commanded. She abruptly left with a huge smile on her face. Must be going to see Sai.

"Good afternoon, Princess." Dearka greeted.

"Dearka! Don't call me that! I hate that title. " I said with utter annoyance.

"As you wish my lady." Dearka said with a smug smile.

How I would love to slap that smile off his face. Dearka is a childhood friend of Flay and after Flay and I became friends; we also became friends, close friends. He's very kind, athletic, hot, but can be a jerk (in the good way), very popular among girls, and I also have feelings for him. Not that I would ever confess because I can tell he has a secret thing for Flay. Besides childhood friends always end up together, right? He's taking care of me cause Flay said so. He's totally nice, I just hope that Flay can see it someday, even though that thought hurts me a little bit.

"Flay looks content?" Dearka queried.

Oh the poor dear, he's totally hurt. Seeing the girl he loves in another's arms, how tragic.

"Mm yeah. She and Sai are ditching school for the rest of the day and hanging out all evening." I said unknowingly. Oops sorry, Dearka. I'm so stupid, aghhh!

"Well hopefully this one doesn't end up like the others."

"Yeah, I know."

He shifted around in his seat and leaned in towards me to whisper, "You know there is someone who always messes things up for Flay."

"EHH! WHO?!" I totally shrieked. And to my embarrassment everyone in the cafeteria heard and is looking at me.

Dearka looked surprised at my sudden outburst, "Shh. Look I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone you got it?"

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah I promise."

Dearka cracked his knuckles, "I thought it was odd that every guy that went with Flay would just dump her out of no where. I got sick of seeing her cry so I looked into it and found out that it was the same guy ruining the relationships."

I got a little excited, "So Flay has a stalker?" I mean come on how cool is that?

"No."

Well so much for that idea. "Well then who is it?"

"Don't be so down it's no average guy, actually it's the most popular guy in school."

Seriously out of all the people, Athrun Zala. Son of the most influential man in the world, Patrick Zala, who just so happens to be my father's biggest rival. He's so popular, and considered the hottest guy in the school, the more I think about him the angrier I get.

"Okay you got me, Athrun Zala, but why would he care what Flay does?"

Dearka sighed as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. "Well they're are a few reasons. We will talk about it later."

With that and a quick wave goodbye he was gone. Ugh just when I was figuring things out this blows. Awe shit! I'm going to be late for class!


	2. Chapter 2

**Awee I was so excited to have reviews already! Thank You! **

**mrs. zala- I updated soon! haha. (: I hope it gets better as I go and you enjoy it.**

**Kkornelia- Thank You, your review was very helpful! Flay and Cagalli have a past, I guess? I'll work on it. As for Cagalli acting like her normal self I wanted it to come out more as she interacts with Athrun. I hope that's okay? (:**

**Yula206- haha thank you! I hope you like the story as it continues.(:**

Look at him sitting there with girls surrounding him laughing, flirting, what a bunch of sluts. I just don't understand why would this jerk mess with Flay? I mean he could have any girl in the world! I crossed my arms in utter defiance as I glared at him from across the room. This was not okay! Flay saved me once so maybe this is a way for me to return the favor and save Flay. You hear that Athrun Zala, you're going down.

Wait?

Did he just?

At that exact moment he looked at me and smiled.? Eww, I feel a little disgusted.

"Cagalli."

I looked to my right to see my one and only brother Kira sitting in front of me. Aww such a sweetie. "Yes Kira?"

"Are you alright?" Kira leant back in his seat slightly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

Kira shrugged his shoulders. "It's just you've been glaring so fiercely that you didn't even notice that I was here. It was just unlike you, so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I just saw something repulsive and it put me in a bad mood is all." I smiled reassuringly to him.

Kira just rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell phone. Probably to text his girlfriend Lacus Clyne, the best word I can think of to describe her as is an Angel. She is the nicest person you will ever meet. Even though she's in high school still, she is already a famous singer. Oh and trust me she didn't make it through family connections that girl has true talent!

"Okay class settle down and get into your seats. Class is about to begin."

Mr.. Murdoch stood at the podium searching through his papers not the most organized teacher but then again this is shop class.

"Listen guys... "

Hmm, he looks stressed, and I hate when he refers to everyone as guys. I'm a girl not a guy.

"This is a nuisance but I'm required to give you all exams now."

Exams for an extra credit class? That explains why he's stressed.

"So I'll let you do it with a partner."

The whole class burst in cheers just two seconds ago they were groaning in agony. Well I guess it's a good thing if Kira will be my partner, he will score us an A forsure. Hehe this actually works to my advantage.

".. but for my personal amusement we will choose your partners by drawing names out of a hat tomorrow."

Nooooooooooooo! My A just flew out the window aghh! This pisses me off.

1..1..1

The school bell rang for the end of 6th period which means I just have one more class then I can head home. I walked out of the classroom to head to my locker to get my book for my last class, world history.

After grabbing my book I quickly headed to class because there was no way I was going to chance being late. I've never missed a day of school let alone a class in my life. Even when I'm sick I insist to my dorm mother that I still go to school. Education is very important.

As I was rounding a corner someone grabbed my arm while pulling me against my will, and covered my mouth with their free hand. After hearing the door shut and being released I turned around ready to pulverize who ever is messing with me. "Just what the hell do you think you're d..."

Eyes widening, I froze completely dumbfounded. Athrun was standing in front of me, so close I could smell him. Why was he here, what did he want? Standing there with that cocky smile and wild blue hair the deepest emerald green eyes I have ever seen. Woah get a grip Cagalli!

I took a step back. "You! What?"

"Mhm me. Happy?" He said in his cocky tone.

"Who do you think you are? Pulling me in here! What do YOU WANT?! I started to scream. So I'm a little edgy, sue me.

He covered his ears with a smile, "Ohh I thought you wanted to be alone together from that look you were giving me in the beginning of shop."

"Oh give me a break. I wasn't checking you out or anything! I was despising your very existence."

He leaned in closer, "Is that so?"

The tardy bell rang. Oh no I'm late! I tried to escape but Athrun grabbed my hand stopping me. "Let go!"

Athrun raised an eyebrow all the while smirking, "Why what's the rush?"

I let out an exasperated sigh, "I'm late for world history! Now seriously let go!"

"You should be grateful that your late. History is boring." He said proudly. Like he did me some amazing favor.

"Look I am not in the slightest bit grateful, because of you my perfect record is ruined! You jerk!"

He had both my wrists in his grasp. "Oh shut up."

The nerve of this bastard! "Make me!"

He turned his head slightly, "Fine, but I'll have to kiss you."

Oh he wouldn't dare! I bit my lip and looked towards the left. "Don't."

He sighed and let go of me and leaned up against the wall. "How disappointing. I had more hopes for Cagalli Yula Atha."

What is that supposed to mean? Aw forget it I'm out of here! Just as I was about to open the door someone else beat me to it. Crap.

"Well it looks like I have a couple of skippers."

I stood in my spot mortified. "Mr.. Seiran it's not that!"

"Silence. Athrun, you aren't surprising, this happens at least once a week."

Athrun just shrugged with that stupid smirk on his face, Mr.. Seiran turned towards me.

"Cagalli you on the other hand, I'm really disappointed in you."

I felt some major shame as I lowered my head. "I know Sir, I'm sorry."

Mr.. Seiran lifted his hand to look at his watch, "Well you two have detention. Head back to class."

I nodded and darted out of the room not even sparring the other two a glance. I wasn't really sure how to process having detention.

Everyone became quiet as I opened the door to walk into history Miss Murrue glanced to me.

"Cagalli? You're late."

I wanted to sink into a hole. "I know. I'm sorry, it's just I..."

Yep, Athrun would pick that moment to bless us with his presence. As the door shut behind him. "Sorry. Cagalli's locker was jammed and I helped her get it open."

Miss Murrue raised an eyebrow, "Oh I see, so it's like that."

Athrun smiled innocently and stretched as he walked to his seat. Miss Murrue laughed and I received the ultimate death stare from Meer Cambell. Yep this day just got even better.

1..1..1

"Cagalli!"

I shut my locker to see Kira running down the hallway towards me. "Hey!"

"What?"

He looked apologetic. "Yeah so a sudden practice came up! I can't give you a ride to the dorms, sorry!" He held his hands together showing his sincerity.

I smiled and ruffled his hair, "Don't worry about it! I could use the exercise! I'll see you later this evening, have a good practice!"

He said, "Thanks" with a happy smile before walking off.

"Awe poor Cags lost a ride."

That voice, "Dearka."

"That would be me." He said it with the cutest smile I've ever seen.

He fell into step walking with me, I never realized our height difference. It was unfair I always thought I was tan and had pretty blonde hair but Dearka just blew me out the window with his tan skin, blonde hair, and he had the prettiest purple eyes to top it all off.

"You know I can give you a ride home. If you want?"

What? ".. but don't you have practice too?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Sometimes you can be late. It's not a big deal."

Awe another smile. I can't help but smile myself. "Fine then."

"Alright then Cags, let's go." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Well there is a first for everything. Remember Cagalli it's just a friendly gesture nothing more.

1..1..1

"So about our conversation in the cafeteria today."

Dearka let out a laugh, "I wondered when you would bring that up. Well it's like this Athrun, Yzak Joule , and your brother were our childhood friends too."

Ehh!? Kira? And what! Flay used to be good friends with Athrun, what the hell?

"Everything was fine Kira grew apart after meeting Lacus, Yzak became really busy with learning politics, and Athrun well he fell hard for Flay."

"Athrun crushed on Flay? Well it's not surprising." I said as I folded my arms and nodded my head in understanding.

"Yeah well he would get jealous to the point it was creepy, it led to a huge fight one day between Flay, Athrun, and two other guys. Needless to say it ended their friendship, but I guess he must still be crushing on her till this day."

"I see."

Dearka put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry to much about it. I'll handle it."

I nodded and stared out the window for the rest of the way to the dorm.

1..1..1

:Kira POV:

"Ahhh! Why is it half the team is always late for practice?!" Mwu La Flaga, aka the coach stood in the middle of the field with an irritated scowl planted on his face.

"Athrun, you're the captain start acting like it!"

"Coach,ladies always come first."

This can't be good. Mwu looks like he's about to blow his top. I've never seen him this frustrated with us.

"Okay moving on. Elsman what's your excuse?" All the guys looked at Dearka expectantly.

"Dearka smirked, "Well I as well had a lady to deal with."

"Ooo," "Dearka who is the lucky lady?"

Mwu facepalmed listening to the guys. "I give up. Everyone run 4 laps the ones who were late run 8. Get moving!"

For once in my life I'm glad I wasn't late. Ugh which jerk just shoved me? I turned to my left to see, oh. "Hey Athrun."

Athrun laughed. "You looked like you were ready to kick my ass or something."

I laughed as well. "Well I thought it was one of the jerks on our team."

Athrun glanced behind him towards Clotho, Orga, and Shani. "Yeah, well let me know if any of them mess with you, we will handle it together bro."

Athrun and I slammed our fists together. "No doubt dude, now let's race and see who wins!"

"Bring it on dude." Athrun said with his confident smirk.

1..1..1

:Flay POV:

"You're dumping me?"

Sai frowned and looked away. "Well yeah we have different goals you deserve someone who is more your type."

What is wrong with me? Why does this always happen? "May I ask what is my type?"

Sai put his hands in his pockets, "Flay don't do this please. I don't know you will have to figure that out for yourself."

I forced a smile. "I guess you're right. Well thanks for the good times. See ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

:Cagalli POV:

I groaned at hearing the sound of someone knocking at my door. I was just about to fall asleep. Groaning some more I slid out of my nice comfy bed and reluctantly made my way to the door. I definitely wasn't prepared for what I saw when I opened it. Flay was standing before me with a box of tissues on hand and tears running down her face. She sniffled before taking a step closer to me, "It happened again to me again Cagalli. I have once again been dumped."

I felt pain for my best friend, this was truly awful. If only she knew the truth but I can't break Dearka's trust like that. So I did the next best thing I could do, I opened the door more and offered my hand to her, "Come on in Flay. Tell me everything."

She held on to my hand and entered my room with a gracious smile. "Well basically all there is to say is that, he said I needed someone who was more my type."

I frowned, as I released her hand to walk towards the kitchen. It must have been Athrun's doing again, because I know for a fact that Sai really liked Flay. As she sat down on my couch she looked towards me, "So I was thinking we could have a girls night? We will gorge ourselves with junk food and watch badass action movies to make me forget about it. Sound good?"

I smiled, this was kind of our ritual for whenever Flay has a break up and the next day we always feel sick but we never regret it. Plus it really does make Flay feel better.

"Yeah sounds great! You pick out the movie while I go get all the food we will need."

Flay nodded her head, as she retrieved the remote from the coffee table to turn on the tv.

As I walked in the kitchen I glanced to the clock to check the time. Well I guess it could be worse it's currently 11:45pm, I might be able to get two hours of sleep at least. Not that I care I'm happy to do anything to cheer up Flay.

After gathering all the food we would need I made my way back into the living room. Flay was already sprawled out across the couch. When she noticed my presence she let out a laugh, "Guess what movie I chose?"

I sat the food down on the table, "Umm? The newest Transformers?" I didn't exactly like the mischievous glint she had in her eyes.

I slowly sat down, as Flay shook her head with the remote in her hand to press play, "Nope, we're going to watch Bloodbath."

My eyes widened, well that explained it. Flay's mouth formed a satisfied grin, "There is no going back Cagalli!You will just have to deal with the nightmares."

Nooooooooooo! I despise scary movies! This was about to get serious.

10 minutes later

Holy crap. That guy seriously just pulled that guys guts out! What happened to the action movie?! This movie is most certainly a horror. Oh yuck, more gore.

"Cagalli, it's just a movie." Flay said, with a great amount of amusement in her voice.

I didn't take my eyes off the screen.

"Eww! Flay I don't know about this!"

Flay let out a laugh, "Cagalli it's fine, I promise. , ..and relax if you squeeze the popcorn carton any harder it's going to bust and get everywhere!"

I didn't realize how bad I was death gripping it. I relaxed slightly and glanced to Flay, "You know that I love you but this is just too cruel!"

Her only response was putting her finger to her lips telling me to shh then ending with a wink. I turned back towards the movie and continued to watch it in misery.

1..1..1

"Crap, .. Crap, .. Crap!" My chant for the morning. After not getting any sleep what so ever, I'm just so lucky to have my private ballet practice at 5:30 in the morning, curse my high achievement standards. However I was unfortunately already half way to school when I realized I forgot my school uniform in my bedroom. So after going all the way back to my dorm to pick it up I'm now running late.

I skidded to a halt as I entered the dance studio.

"You're late."

Flinching slightly, I glanced to my left as I tried to catch my breath. Miss Badgiruel, aka my coach, private trainer, whatever you wanted to call her was standing by the window looking very upset. She is one of the top trainers in the world and one of the biggest things she is known for is her being ruthless and strict. The best part was I knew that her number one rule was 'never to be tardy' and I broke it today by being 20 minutes late.

Infuriated probably wouldn't even begin to describe how she must have felt towards me right now.

"Well I don't want to hear your petty excuse. I will just say this, if it happens again I will no longer coach you."

That sentence made my heart stop beating. I had to make sure to do everything in my power to never let this happen again. There is no way I could afford to lose her as my coach!

"I understand."

She starred at me for a moment before crossing her arms, "Well start your warm up. We will have to do things quickly today."

I smiled her way before starting. At least it went better than I imagined.

1..1..1

:Kira POV:

I really hate days like this when Lacus isn't here at school. Her not being here made the day endless for me. I mean yeah the guys crack me up and I do my work in class but something was just off when she wasn't around. Actually now that I'm staring right at it maybe there is something entertaining to make my day go by faster.

I mean seriously who wouldn't get a kick out of their little sister looking like the living dead? I couldn't help but let a snicker out as Cagalli dragged her feet to her seat. I heard the seat squeak as she plopped down on it. I turned in mine to face her, "Rough day sis?"

Hmph, no reply? She just sat there with her head face down on her desk.

"You look like a zombie."

"Shut up, Kira." She growled.

Ha, that worked. "Did you not get any sleep?" I'm not a jerk, actually most of the time I really am concerned for her.

"Noo, it's a long story. Do me a favor?"

I raised an eyebrow, no details that's not really fair. "What do you want?"

"When Murdoch does his little drawing for the partners, draw mine for me. I want to take a nap."

"Sure. No problem."

Shit I forgot about the drawing. I brought my hand up to my temple. This could be bad, I glanced around the room looking at all the possibilities. I guess the worst outcomes would be Meer, Shani, or Clotho. I'd have to make sure Cagalli didn't get those three either.

Murdoch entered the room with a box in his hand, he stalked over to the first seat of the right row, handing the box to whoever that kid was, "All right ladies and gentlemen, this is how it's going to work the first five rows will pick a piece a paper out of the box and pass it on. The names on the papers are from the other five rows."

As the box made it's way to me, I quickly pulled two pieces of paper out and passed it along. Opening the first piece and looking at the name, I felt my protective side awaken. I guess I knew who my partner was because there was no way in hell I was letting Clotho be Cagalli's. Frowning I opened the second one which was Athrun. I held my breath slightly I mean don't get me wrong he's a good friend of mine, but he's a total player. Oh to hell with it. I suppose I can trust him with Cagalli. He wouldn't mess with her considering she's my sister at least I hope he wouldn't.

I turned back around and placed the paper on Cags desk. I'm sure she will be fine with it to. What girl doesn't want to be partners with Athrun?

:Cagalli POV:

I felt a hand shaking my shoulder lightly but I really didn't want to wake up. "Five more minutes."

"Miss Athha wake up. Now!"

Oh great. Mr. Seiran. What is he doing in shop class? I opened my eyes and slowly sat up resisting the urge to yawn. "Sorry."

Everyone is staring at me, I'm not going to lie it's making me feel insecure.

Mr. Seiran had his arms crossed, "I understand you didn't get very much sleep considering the commotion in your dorm last night, but you will have to make up for it on your free time. Not during class."

Kira looked at me questioningly. I will have to explain about last night later. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Mr. Seiran must have other things to do because he gave in rather quick. "Good. I just came by to remind you and.." He glanced across the room, "Athrun that you have detention this afternoon. I expect you to be in my office no later than 3:30."

With that he left the room. Kira's eyes were about to pop out of his head and he was on the edge of his seat. The poor boy was itching for answers. I shrugged to him, "What?"

"You got detention!? Since when? I thought you were Miss Perfect now or something?"

"How rude. I'm not perfect. It's not a big deal though I was just late for class."

"Late for class! You're never late!"

I let out a frustrated sigh. Kira was being loud and if I try to explain he's just going to misunderstand the whole situation. Not to mention the whole class is happily listening to our conversation. So I guess when in doubt lie you're way out.

"My locker was jammed. I was unable to get my books out for class. That is why I was late." Thank you Zala for the lame lie.

Kira nodded his head, "That makes sense but what was he talking about a commotion last night?"

That was it for Meer Cambell she busted out laughing. Everyone looked at her including me. She was clutching her stomach, "How did you not hear about it?"

I blinked. Kira looked confused, "What do you mean?"

She let out a few more giggles, "It was all over the east end of the dorms. Cagalli freaked out when her dorm advisor came in her room at 3 in the morning, thinking she was some freak axe murderer."

Now all the class was laughing but wanting to hear the whole story as well. Kira shot his head towards me with a disapproving look, "Did you watch a scary movie? You know what they do to you."

"Ugh, yes. I learnt my lesson though. I refuse to ever watch one again."

Clotho laughed, "You should have called me babe. I would have kept you safe from the scary monsters."

Kira glared at him. "Shut up! She is not your babe!"

Murdoch must have sensed a fight cause he chose this moment to slam a book on his desk. "Quiet down. You all are getting to rowdy."

Everyone did as he said, Kira was fuming though. I noticed a white piece of paper on my desk, after picking it up, I proceeded to open it, to see Athrun's name written on it. Ehh what is this for? Then it dawned on me Athrun was my partner. Just great.

1..1..1

After school was over I went to my locker to get my things before making my way to Mr. Seiran's office. I was standing before his door clutching my bag tightly in my right hand as I used my left to knock on the door. So I didn't really know what to expect detention isn't my usual evening activity.

"Come in." Hearing his approval of entry I slowly opened the door and walked in his office for the second time in my life the first being when I transferred to Archangel High. Glancing around nothing has changed still Mr. Seiran's unique taste. Purple vases, a horse statue, a clown, and various paintings that are expensive well at least that is what he told father.

"Cagalli thank you for being punctual with your time. 3:30 right on the dot. I don't see that to often with teenagers anymore."

He acts like he is so much older. Mr. Seiran layed some papers down on his desk as he stood up from his seat. "Well then follow me Cagalli, I'll take you to where you will be spending the next hour of your time at."

I gave a curt nod as I followed him out the door. We were silent as we walked through the hallways and as we made our way to corridor C I knew exactly where we were going, the cafeteria.

As we continued to walk I glanced around no sign of that weasel Athrun Zala yet. I guess he doesn't understand the meaning of promptness. I crossed my arms and let out an irritated sigh.

Ehh unless he managed to get out of detention?! Oh I would be so freaking pissed.

"Try not to worry too much. You're partner in crime will be here shortly. He's always late for detention so I just make him stay later, or sometimes I just give him another day." Mr. Seiran said proudly.

Worried? Partner in crime? Oh give me a break.

"Frankly I wasn't all that concerned about it. So if you don't mind please tell me what you want me to do so I can get started.

That may have been a little rude to say to the Principal, but it's just Yuuna so I don't really care. Plus I have a feeling I'll be doing most if not all of the work by myself. So the earlier I get started the better.

He gave me a stern look, "Well all you have to do is wash the tables, fold them up, put them away, and then mop the floor. Of course make Athrun work as well when he arrives. I'll be taking my leave now."

What am I a janitor? Well I guess it could be worse. I turned to face the tables, whelp I better get started. Mm but first I should put my hair up. I glanced around looking at the food that somehow got scattered around. Yeah most definitely so, hair up is the way to go.

After I got the supplies from the closet, I began washing the first table.

20 minutes later.

I was currently working on my third table when Athrun decides to stroll in with his ever so confident smile. I stood up straight with one hand on my hip and the other holding my rag pointing to him. "Glad you finally decided to show up after being twenty minutes late."

His smile turned into a smirk as we walked towards me and stopping only about a foot away. Too close for personal comfort in my opinion. He tilted his head slightly, "Sorry, had to make sure my girls made it to their homes safely. I didn't want them to walk in this weather."

"I don't really care. Just start helping." I said as I held out a rag for him.

He eyed it a second before saying, "No thanks. I don't want to look like you covered in sweat, bleach, and lord only knows what else. I think I'll go sit over there.." He proceeded to point across the room at a table, ".. and watch you work. Besides this is more of a women's job anyhow."

I wonder if I could get away with murdering this jerk? Women's job? I let out a huff of air, "Excuse me? Women's job? Who do you think you are? I'm pretty sure your parents raised you better than that."

He let out a laugh. "We're bringing our parents into it now are we? Awe I get it now! So it wasn't some strange case of puppy love? You are bringing out our dads rivalry! Oh Cagalli how immature. Let's not stoop to their level, and honestly you acting like this is very unattractive."

I couldn't help myself. I have really fast reflexes when I'm pissed off so there was no way I could stop myself from kicking him.

He grabbed his shin, "Ow Cagalli! What the hell?"

"Are you out of your mind Athrun?! Puppy love? Give me a break! I don't give a flying pigs ass what our fathers do! ... and frankly I couldn't care less if you find me attractive or not! So let's just drop this and get to work!" I screamed looking out the windows, avoiding his glare.

"I can't believe you kicked me? I thought you grew out of this stage." He snapped.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went back to cleaning the table.

"You're parents must be so proud." He rolled his eyes before making his way to the table he pointed to earlier. He sat down on top of it in a position so that he could watch me. "Yeah I won't be helping you. It's your fault we got busted to begin with and now you caused a small injury to my leg. I need to be in top shape for lacrosse Cagalli.

I could argue with him but there is really no point in it anyways. Once his mind was made up there was no changing it.

40 minutes later.

Athrun let out a sigh for the thousandth time since we quit speaking. I looked up at him from the table I was working at now and he raised his eyebrows in questioning. "If you're that bored maybe you could help out a little?"

He shook his head, "Nah actually watching you work is rather amusing.. and I'm starting to think you are a hot mess."

I rolled my eyes as I started to fold the table up. "Please do me a favor, don't hit on me. You're not my type." I looked at him with disgust.

"Then who is it then? That pretty boy Dearka?" He snickered.

Oh my gosh! Is he serious? How can he know about that?! Am I really that obvious?

He continued, "but Dearka is in love with your best friend, Flay, correct? That's rough. I pity you wanting to be with someone who will never love you back. That must be hard."

Not paying attention I let the table snap shut while my hand was still in between the two parts. I'm pretty sure whoever was left in the school heard my scream.

I don't really know when Athrun arrived next to me or how he got my hand out of the table, but somehow we we're both on the ground and he was examining my hand as he held it in his.

"We need to get some ice. Then you should go to the doctor."

I starred at his concerned face then I felt my face flush before I jerked my hand away. "I don't need to see a doctor. Nor do I need your help."

His look of concern turned to anger in a matter of seconds, "What's wrong with getting some help from me? Huh?!"

I turnt on my heel to make a quick escape, "Nothing, I just don't need it."

I was thankful Yuuna chose this moment to enter the cafeteria and cut off Athrun, "Cagalli times up! You can go home. However Athrun, you on the other hand can stay for another thirty minutes."

I ran out of that cafeteria like my life depended on it. I didn't spare Athrun a second glance.

1..1..1

After a nice long bath I walked out of my bathroom into the living room to see Dearka sitting on my couch, looking at me worried. "Dearka? What are you doing here?"

"Hey. I was worried when I heard you had detention with Athrun I came to make sure you were alright."

I shrugged, "Yeah it wasn't a big deal." I kept my towel so that it was covering my hand.

Dearka leaned back, "It isn't like you to get in trouble."

I sat down in a chair near him, "Yeah I know. Did you talk to Flay?"

He grew agitated, "Yeah. I need to talk to Athrun, but knowing him he won't listen to me. If only he could find a really good girlfriend. I'm sure he would forget about Flay."

I'm confused. "What do you mean? Athrun has lots of girlfriends right?"

"I said a good girlfriend, not some random chick he fools around with. Besides he always dumps them once they start getting clingy and on his nerves."

What a jerk! So the picture I'm getting is that he needs someone there who will love him no matter what? Yet he can still fool around with whoever he wants while he is in a relationship!? He really pisses me off!

Wait a second! I got it! I'll pretend to be his happy go lucky girlfriend! If that will get him to leave Flay alone, what do I have to lose? I'm not going to hurt myself, because there will be no feelings involved in this. No love whatsoever. If this will help Flay then I have to do it! I promised myself that I would do anything for her.

Dearka waved a hand at me, "Hey Cagalli, are you okay?"

"I'm alright Dearka. Don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." I smiled proudly to him.

He just looked at me before smiling in response.

1..1..1

forthesakeofpeace- Right? I was going to use Yzak or Shinn but then I was like nope Dearka haha. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. :)

trulyanimelover06- Thank You. I'm glad you liked Dearka. && sorry it took a while to update.(:

Kkornelia- haha, you're review made me laugh! I loved it ! Yeah I felt the need to compare it lol. && Athrun is a bit of a jerk in this, be prepared to go ballistic on him. ;)

falconrukichi- thank youuu! ahaha sorry I ended it there, and that it took a while to update. :)

Also thank you to those who followed and favorited my story! When I got online today and saw that plus my reviews I wrote this chapter. You all are sweethearts. (:

Oh and I don't own Gundam Seed. I forgot that on the last two chapters. Whoops.


	4. Chapter 4

:Cagalli POV:

This is it, today will be the day that I, Cagalli Yula Attha will ask, Athrun Zala to go out with me. I haven't quite exactly figured out how I am going to do it but I know an idea will come to me sooner or later.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror, blonde hair hanging down in light curls, amber eyes, school uniform, swollen hand, yep I look like a real winner. Every guys dream, oh well it is as good as it is going to get. I quickly grabbed my bag and made my way out the door. I have to hurry because Dearka, and Flay are probably already waiting for me outside in the car. Gotta love having Dearka as a chauffer.

Sure enough there they sat. Dearka had his window rolled down so when he noticed me he hit the side of his door, "Hurry sleeping beauty! Not that I usually would care being late, but I have a test today in first period. I have to pass it for lacrosse."

Oh boy. Lacrosse. The closer we get to games the more wild our school becomes. Even Kira gets all wound up, I thought Lacus would be against it considering her personality but in all reality I think she finds it sexy. Eww anything involving my brother and the word sexy is just gross.

I launched myself in the back seat avoiding whatever was in there, "Sorry. I had a rough night."

Flay turned in her seat so that she was facing me, with an innocent look on her face, "Rough night? How so?"

"Oh you know how so! I had nightmares the whole entire night! It was bloody awful." I looked out the window in a huff.

"Hahaha, you kill me Cagalli. I love you to death." I heard her shift in her seat so that she was most likely facing forward again. She was on a new topic about a party this weekend. I know she will ask me to go but like most of the other times, I will abruptly decline. They just aren't my scene.

Once Dearka pulled in his parking spot he quickly turned his car off and tossed his keys to me. "Gotta run! Lock my car after you get out, please." Flay let out a giggle and hurried out as well.

Me on the other hand I took my good ole' sweet time. My perfect record here is already ruined anyways. What's another tardy going to do? After locking Dearka's car I began to slowly walk towards the school's entrance.

"Hey Cagalli!"

No way. I can't talk to him yet! I glanced behind me to see Athrun quickly approaching. Not really thinking I took off sprinting. I heard him shout, "Are you seriously running away from me right now!?"

No Athrun, I'm just getting my morning exercise.

1..1..1

Ugh, I completely forgot that Athrun is my partner in shop class! Just when I thought I was doing well at avoiding him, Murdoch drops the bomb that today we have to start sitting with our partners. Turns out we will be doing more than just helping each other study for the exam. Oh well it's not a big deal, because there is no way I'm asking him out during class and risking people hearing it.

I made my way to the empty stool next to him and plopped down on it harshly. He turned expecting anyone but me I'm sure judging by the surprised look on his face. "You're my partner?"

"Obviously."

"Fantastic."

Sarcasm, how lovely. I wonder if he is any good at building things? I mean if I have to be stuck with him, I feel I deserve to at least get a good grade from it.

"Heh, at least now you can't avoid me anymore." He commented.

I glanced to him playing innocent, "What do you mean? I haven't avoided you?"

He smirked, as he rested his elbow on the table, "Right. So every time I called out to you, the running, and hiding are just a part of your daily activities?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "You never know."

He rolled his eyes, and reached for my hand. "What are you doing?"

He held my hand in his gently as he inspected it, "I'm checking your hand dimwit. You need to go see a doctor, it's pretty bad swollen."

This is weird. Maybe he should go see a doctor. Since when does Athrun act like he has compassion? "Uhh, no it will be fine. I just need to ice it more after school."

Athrun didn't complain when I pulled my hand away from his. He did however question me more on the doctor situation. "What? Don't tell me Miss Cagalli Evil Attha is scared of visiting the doctor office?"

Did he really just use evil in my name?

"No! I'm not scared of going to the doctor!"

"You are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so."

"I am not scared of going to the damn doctor!"

Oops. After my loud outburst the whole room became quiet and everyone turned to stare at Athrun and me. Kira furrowed his brows in confusion. I put a hand to my head and looked out the window, while Athrun busted into amused laughter. I would slap him if I knew I could get away with it. Murdoch told Athrun to quit laughing and for everyone to get back to work. Not that Athrun and I have even started.

"How about I take you?"

I turnt around quickly to look at him, "What?"

He must have found my surprised face entertaining, because he broke into another fit of laughter. After a few more minutes he finally composed himself enough to speak. "I basically offered to take you to a doctor."

"Why?"

"Because I feel responsible. My parents (despite what you may think) raised me not to let a wounded girl go untreated. Well something like that anyways." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at him in disbelief. "It's not like you slammed my hand in the table. And despite what I think? Whatever just forget about it!"

He opened his book, "So why are you carrying Dearka's keys?"

I looked down at the lanyard hanging around my neck, "Oh no reason. This morning he left them with me so I could lock the car. I just haven't had a chance to return them to him yet."

He snorted, "Knowing you, you're probably thinking it has some secret meaning of him having potential feelings for you. Well let me lay the facts out for you, he doesn't sweetheart. You're just a friend to him and that is all you will ever be, but if you ever get lonely..." He leaned towards me, "... I'll show you a night that you will never forget." He finished with a wink.

I punched him in the face. Hard.

"You're seriously scum, Zala."

He went to stand up from the floor probably to retaliate. I didn't wait around to find out though I picked up my things and made a hasty unorganized exit. I didn't even take the time to glance towards Kira.

After coming to my senses it dawned on me that I just punched the guy I'm supposed to be confessing my 'love' too. I can already see what a beautiful relationship we would have.

1..1..1

:Athrun POV:

That bitch just hit me! No not hit, she literaly punched me in the face. I can handle her kicking me or slapping me but punching me in the face!? I should chase after and kick her ass! Ugh, but I have a reputation to keep and I don't really want me attacking a girl to be a part of it.

Then there is the other reason I can't kill her, Kira respectively. Who just happens to be walking towards me.

He stopped and crossed his arms, "Well?" He said sternly.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I rubbed my sore face. Kira's face was mixture of concern, confusion, shock, and anger. "Your sister is starting to show her true colors is all."

Kira narrowed his eyes, "Really? You didn't say anything weird to her did you?"

"Nothing but the honest truth, Kira." For once I was relieved when I felt annoying arms wrap around me.

"Oh my! Athrun are you okay? I always knew that girl was trouble, but I never realized she was this barbaric! To think she actually punched you!"

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes, "Yeah no kidding, but I'm fine Meer."

Kira however didn't fight his urge and rolled his eyes. Something told me he wasn't a big fan of Meer not that he ever said. He let out a grunt, with a muffled, "I see that your busy, later" before walking off.

I changed my attention so that I was now focusing on Meer. She smiled at me, "How about you come over to my place this evening? I can be your nurse."

I smiled in return to her, "I'll have to think about it."

1..1..1

"So what happened?"

I let out a sigh. It was the end of the day and I was getting my stuff to go home out of my locker, when Flay decided to show up and ask me about the whole punching Athrun thing. After grabbing my bag I shut my locker and turnt to face her, "Nothing it's actually just a misunderstanding."

She had a skeptical look on her face, "What kind of misunderstanding?"

I shrugged, as I pulled Dearka's keys away from my body to hand to her, "A class assignment. He wouldn't agree with what I wanted to do. You know how serious I get when it comes to school work."

I could tell she was going for it. In reality she knows I'm a book worm. She looked at Dearka's keys confused, "Why are you handing these to me?"

I smiled, "I have a ride with Kira. So can you give those to him for me?"

She laughed, "Brother, Sister bonding time, why am I not surprised? Sure no problem. Text me!"

I nodded and waved as I began to walk away, "Thank you! And will do!" Sorry for lying to you Flay but I have to go make things right with Athrun. So that I can help you.

1..1..1

"Well what do you want?" He said impatiently.

He was standing across from me with his arms crossed and a hateful look on his face.

"Don't waste my time with something lame. This better be important." He added.

I don't know what to say right now. Hell I don't even have a clue how to start this conversation! We are in the empty science lab, and I can tell he's still really pissed off from what happened in shop class. After parting ways with Flay I found Athrun in the school parking lot heading for his car. That's when I ran and grabbed him to only drag his ass here. Did I do this for nothing? I never confessed to a guy before. How do I.. Ugh! Then there is the whole part of convincing myself that I like him. I really should have thought on this better.

"If your not going to say anything, then I'm leaving." He said, heading for the door.

Ehh, he's leaving? No he can't! I have to stop him. "Wait!" I protested.

I quickly made my way to him and grabbed his shirt trying to prevent him from moving anymore.

He glared at me and shouted, "What do you want?! Get on with it!"

Alright Cagalli this is your chance, go for it! You can do it!

I let go of his shirt and stepped away from him to look at his face. "Look, I know I'm not exactly attractive, or entertaining, not to mention I'm simple and plain with absolutely no charm about me whatsoever. The best thing I got going right now is my intelligence. Which adds up to me not being the type of girl you usually date, but I'm going to ask, Athrun Zala will you go out with me?"

I blinked, no reaction? He stood there like an emotionless statue. I mean I figured he would at least laugh at me? Aw, he frowned. Uhh, is he mad? He took a step towards me, I took a step back for safety measures. He looked anxious, he turnt towards the door and kicked the trash can beside it. I watched as the trash spilled out across the room and the can slammed against the wall before falling to the floor.

"Are you joking?! What is your deal!? Are you bi-polar or something!? Yesterday I was disgusting, blah, blah, then today you have the nerve to punch me in the face! Now you're telling me that you like me, and want to be my girlfriend!? What the hell is wrong with you!?" He screamed furiously.

Well he is definitely pissed. I never imagined him to actually be kind of scary. What should I do?

"Damnit, speak! You never seemed to have a problem with it before!"

He looked like he was on the verge of hitting something, I don't care long as he doesn't hit me.

"Geez, Athrun. Just relax." I started to walk towards him. "I'm not messing with you. I'm being serious here. I really like you, I always have." I said, stopping when I stood right in front of him.

He rolled his eyes, I placed my hands on his, "I want to be your girlfriend. As much as I hate to admit it, you are right about some things. I think I was mean to you because I was trying to get your attention."

I can now add liar to my college applications when describing myself. I glanced up to him and noticed he was starting to smile? So I guess that means he is falling for it. Ha, I should keep it up. "I've been thinking about it more recently, I always had a thing for you, and I even envied the girls you were with."

I turnt my head trying to play shy. When really I just didn't want him to realize this is all total bull crap. As if I would ever like him, and like hell I would ever be jealous of those skanks he has been with. Give me a break.

He still hasn't spoken. Maybe I should butter him up with a lot of compliments to boost his already conceited ego. This is the final go, let's watch as that big head of yours explodes! "Athrun, you're just downright sexy, smart, and athletic! Seriously! Who wouldn't have a thing for you?"

He smirked proudly, "Fine, why don't we just hook up? Saves a lot of time."

Eww, you pervert. "Yeah, I'm not that type of girl. If I ever hook up it will be with my boyfriend. Not with any random guy. Sorry."

That's true except I want it to be with a real boyfriend, not a fake. Hopefully I can work my way around that stuff later.

"Oh, you weren't kidding. You really are boring, Cagalli. When we were younger I never expected you to be the innocent type. How do you expect me to like such a lame girl like you?"

He was teasing but it still caught me off guard. "I know, I just wanted to try. Don't you ever wonder what it is like to have a real girlfriend? Not just some girl you have a short fling with?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Hmm, that's true. You do realize that I don't just settle with one girl? I'm a very friendly person Cagalli. I treat my friends with great affection, which pisses off my girlfriends. Not wanting to deal with the whole misunderstanding I just leave them."

What an arrogant jerk. He has to be the biggest jerk I have ever met in my life! Who would even trust a guy like you in the first place is what I want to know? I smiled, "It's okay. I know you are popular and girls are around you a lot. I don't care, I will trust you. You can do whatever you want, I'll understand."

He sighed, "Why do you want me to go out with you so bad? If you don't even care what I do?"

Ugh, just say yes already! I want to go to my dorm!

"High school is getting closer everyday to being over. Before I'm thrown out I want to have at least one relationship. So I know what it feels like. As for the whole girls situation, they are just casual things for you, I on the other hand will be the one by your side with the official title, aka girlfriend. That's why it isn't a big deal to me."

He nodded his head in approval. "Ha, alright you win. I just hope you realize what you are doing and what being my girlfriend means. You will have a hard time, girls won't be happy, they will do bad things to you. Be prepared."

He said it as if he was really proud about it. He really needs to be dropped down to size. I laughed, "I know. Maybe once in a while you will stick up for me?"

"I can't be with you 24/7. If you get hurt it's not my fault."

Ugh! I forced a fake smile, "I understand."

He smiled and took my uninjured hand into his, "Good, now that is all settled, it's time I do my first official duty as your boyfriend."

I followed him out of the classroom through the hallway my hand still in his. "What might that be?"

He turnt to look at me with a devious smile, "Why taking you to the doctor of course!"

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo!

1..1..1

haha, yay I finally finished this chapter! I gave Athrun his first POV which was short, && mean. But it's a start!(: Poor Cagalli has to go to the doctor:(

Nina- I'm glad you like Dearka! lol.(:

Kkornelia-haha, love your connection. I haven't ever watched that movie, just because of the fact I'm scared to death of frogs! lol, I'm weird. but I'm glad you find some things funny! :)

mrs. zala- ahhh! I hope I find a good spark lol! and I also hope you enjoyed this chapter.:)

kendraamalfi- yayyy! I'm glad you like it! Hope you continue too!(:

lalaathhazalalala- bahaha, yeah she's all about Dearka! Will do! :)

falconrukichi- yeah Flay isn't lucky with the boys so far. && haha! omg, cagalli && kira .. how scandalous lol. Hope you liked the new chapter. :)

Also thanks again to everyone who is reading my story. I will try to improve as I go along! (:

later, gators. (;


	5. Chapter 5

:Cagalli POV:

"Quit your whining! You're acting like a two year old."

"Well then quit dragging me! I don't want to goooo!"

I can't believe I'm in this situation! Athrun really has some nerve forcing me into his car to take me to a medical building. He has another thing coming if he thinks I'm going in there without putting up a fight!

First, I played lock and unlock the car with him. Next, he succeeding in getting the door open, then he struggled to get me out.

I made sure my body was dead weight as I clung to the seat. While refusing to let go, I calmly said, "I am not going in there, Athrun. Take me home now. You know I hate doctors."

The bastard gave me a curious look before prying my (good) hand off of the seat and forcefully pulling me out of the vehicle.

"I understand that you're a spoiled chicken when it comes to doctors. However you're injured. So suck it up."

He said as he drug me towards the front entrance.

I realize that I'm acting exactly as he said, but I can't help it! Some people are terrified of spiders, snakes, or even the dark. I just so happen to be blessed with the fear of doctors, and scary movies, naturally.

I mean seriously how can I trust anyone who tries to stab me with a needle?

Athrun must have grew tired of dragging me, because he stopped walking. After a moment he turned around with a thoughtful expression. He was still holding onto my arm.

"Fine. Since you obviously don't want to cooperate, I'll just carry you."

I tilted my head to the left slightly, confused by him.

I thought I was cooperating? I was following him, wasn't I?

"Do what?"

Next thing I know I'm being flung over his shoulder like I'm a sack of potatoes or something.

"Put me down now!"

I struggled, but he had a firm grip on me. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Just shut up. Maybe if you behave they will give you a sucker for being a good girl."

Yeah, a poisonous one.

Once we arrived to the waiting room, Athrun sat me down on a chair.

"Don't you dare move." He said sternly.

I folded my arms in an act of defiance. "You're not my boss."

He leaned in closer to me, so that we we're eye level.

"If you do, I will force you to sit in my lap."

I turned my head away from him, only to find myself staring at a white wall.

"Tck. Just go do whatever you gotta do."

He stood there for a few seconds, probably making sure I wasn't showing any signs of escaping. After realizing I wasn't up to anything suspicious he made his way to the front desk.

I watched as he laughed with the receptionist, she flipped her long black hair, and had a flirtatious smile. Leave it to Athrun to meet girls anywhere he goes. So disgusting. Flay I pity you for having such a jerk be in love with you.

After a few more minutes of laughing he walked back over to where I was patiently sitting. He sat down next to me and looked at me with an amused smirk plastered on his annoying face.

"Well, well. Cagalli Yula Attha seems to have quite the record." He said, tauntingly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked skeptical on where he was going with this.

"As soon as I said your name that poor girl gasped, and asked the other lady where your straight jacket was that they keep on hand for when you show up."

Oh how I would love to punch him.

"Bite me."

"With pleasure, darling."

I was about to say something rude back, when a nurse called my name. Shit! I completely forgot all about having to go back there! Before I had a chance to protest Athrun was already dragging me across the room.

"Are you not going to sit?"

"No."

Athrun was sitting in a seat with the biggest amused grin ever. He looked like he was watching the best movie of his life. I'm glad he finds my suffering entertaining.

I glanced around the pink room, it just reminded me on how much I hate the color pink.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I briskly backed myself up into a corner.

"Cagalli?"

I opened my eyes that I had squeezed shut when the door opened. I blinked a couple times before I recognized the woman before me, "Erica?"

She smiled knowingly as she shut the door and patted the patient's seat. "Yep it's me. Sit Cagalli."

I frowned. I really didn't want to sit down.

Athrun kept shifting his eyes from Erica to me. He was obviously confused on how we knew each other.

I slowly made my way over and sat down.

"Look I'm not sick or anything. I just got my hand pinched in a table, and the swelling hasn't gone down."

"Mm, good to hear that you're healthy."

Erica had my file in her hands and was reading intently.

"So are you finished with med school now?"

"Yes, I finished school."

Erica, closed my file as she stood up from her seat. She placed it on the counter before walking towards me. Once she was standing in front of me, she gently took my hand into hers to inspect it.

"Cagalli I want to do an x-ray. So you better behave yourself or else I will call you're father."

I glared at her. I've known Erica for as long as I can remember. So her being a doctor is okay, I can trust her not to kill me.

"Fine. I'll be on my best behavior."

"Ehh, who is this!?"

I blinked. It figures she would just now notice, Athrun sitting there.

Athrun raised an eyebrow at her and smiled one of his killer smiles.

"He's.."

"I'm Cagalli's boyfriend, Athrun Zala. Nice to meet you."

I held my mouth open in shock as he stood up and held his hand out to her. That idiot! Erica will tell Daddy for sure! Does he want me to end up being six feet under?!

Erica, took a moment to regain her composure. I can just imagine what she is thinking, hearing that my first boyfriend is none other than, Athrun Zala.

Once she recovered from the shock, she shook his hand.

"My, my. Cagalli, I always knew you would rebel." She snickered.

I groaned. "Let's just get the x-ray over with!"

Erica nodded and went to lead the way out the door. She glanced over her right shoulder to look at Athrun.

"Athrun, you may come as well. If you want to?"

I shook my head turning down the offer for he had a chance to say anything.

"No he doesn' t have to. It will only be a minute."

Athrun snickered from his seat that he was sitting in again.

"You sure? I can hold your hand so you won't be as scared."

I slammed the door behind me, he didn't even deserve a reply.

I glared at the floor as I walked, I'm not doing a very good job at pretending to like him. I can't control myself though, he just irks me. I need to suck it up and do better though, because this rate I will end up dumped before I get to my dorm.

Athrun looked up from his phone, when I re-entered the room.

"I see that you're still alive."

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just might get a sucker after all!"

He returned the smile.

"You just might."

We sat in comfortable silence until Erica returned with the results. She walked in looking sad, I started to panic.

"What is it Erica?!"

Athrun watched her with interest.

She gave me a look of pity.

"I'm so sorry, Cagalli but it looks like we're going to have to amputate."

I passed out.

1..1..1

"Hahaha."

"Okay I get it. You can quit laughing now." I groaned.

Athrun kept on laughing as he drove. He was taking me home.

"Hahaha, you should have seen your face! Your eyes rolled into the back of your head. I thought Erica was going to have a heart attack!" He managed to say in between bursts of laughter.

After I fainted, I guess Erica panicked and called for help. Turns out I fractured my hand, who would of thought? So they gave me this little brace/ cast thing to wear for a couple of weeks. I'm sure Miss Badgiruel will be thrilled.

They released me and I woke up to a laughing Athrun. Not the happiest thing to see when you first open your eyes.

When we arrived to my dorm I went to get out but he grabbed my left shoulder to stop me. I turned to him confused.

"What?"

"Hold out your hand." He commanded.

I did as he wished.

"Why?"

He placed a sucker in my hand.

"I guess on a scale of 1-10 for good behavior, you get a 6."

I starred at the sucker in my hand for a moment. I wasn't sure how to react. Being grateful seemed like a decent option.

"Thank you. Oh and not just for the sucker. For taking me to the doctor too."

Athrun shrugged.

"Not a big deal. Now get out of my car. I have places to be."

I rolled my eyes, leave it to Athrun, to ruin a nice moment. What a jerk. After I got out I slammed the door and he drove away.

I have no idea on what I am getting myself into.

1..1..1

(The next day.)

"Oh my God! Cagalli what happened to your hand?!" Flay screeched.

I laughed nervously as I looked at it.

"When I had detention the other day, I got it caught in the table."

Flay looked horrified at the realization.

"I'm so sorrryyy! I didn't even notice! Is this why you didn't ride home with Dearka and me yesterday?"

I nodded. It wasn't completely untrue.

"Yeah, I went to the doctor."

Dearka's eyes widened as he walked up to join us where we were standing.

"You went to the doctor?"

I nodded my head once.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Oh my gosh. That made my heart race. The worried look on his face makes me feel like he really cares about me, but I know it's only as friends.

I smiled as I adjusted my uniform jacket.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Morning, my lady." A familiar voice said from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Athrun standing behind me.

Dearka's eyes widened in surprise and a little bit of anger.

"What are you doing here?!"

Flay also looked shocked to see Athrun.

"What do you want?" She asked, with a pissed off tone.

Athrun rolled his eyes at them.

"I'm not here for you two. I'm here to see Cagalli." He winked at me.

Dearka folded his arms in front of his chest.

"What's he talking about Cagalli?" He asked eagerly.

Athrun smiled triumphantly as he stood in between Dearka, and I.

"Didn't she tell you? I'm her new boyfriend."

Dearka swallowed and his hands formed into fists.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked, furiously.

Flay gasped, "Bullshit! There is no way. What are you up to, Athrun?!"

Athrun shrugged, "Hey don't ask me. Cagalli is the one who started this relationship. So ask her, she is your friend."

They all looked at me. Whoops I didn't exactly think this all the way through. Oh to hell with it long as I act convincing enough they should by it.

I took a step forward so that I was now standing beside Athrun. I held onto his left arm.

"I asked him out. I liked him for awhile now in secret, you know.?"

Dearka narrowed his eyes, "Are you insane!? Not too long ago you hated him! Now you're telling me you like him! Give me a break."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Watch watch you say asshole!" Athrun said stepping closer to Dearka.

Flay must have sensed a fight about to start because she grabbed Dearka's arm and started to drag him away. "We will talk about this later when we have more privacy." She stated.

I just sighed, this was going to be a long day.

1..1..1

"Hmm, suspicious."

"What!?" I seethed in a whisper.

Kira was asking 100 questions about the Athrun situation, and he wasn't buying any of my answers. Typical. Luckily for me, Lacus being the sweet angel she is was sitting there next to him keeping him cool.

He leaned back in his seat, "I guess it shouldn't surprise me. I wondered when like every other girl, you would fall for Athrun's charm too."

I could just slap him. I'm his sister, he should know me better than this! Ugh, I'm contradicting myself. I want him to believe that I really like Athrun.

Lacus giggled lightly, "Yes, even I at one point fell for his charm."

I perked at hearing this, is she being serious!?

"When?" I asked, being genuine curious.

She laughed as she crossed her right leg over her left.

"Hmm, around the eighth grade maybe? We dated for a little while."

"You dated!?" I screamed.

I couldn't believe it! Lacus is way too sweet to have ever dated Athrun! There should be a law against it or something.

"Yes. We ended on good terms though." She said, politely.

I was impressed, figures the only girl to end on good terms with him would be Lacus.

"Hey, as much as I love to hear about my girlfriend's and best friend's past romance, I much rather hear about my sister's!" Kira intervened.

I growled, "Kira, look he and I are dating now. That's all you need to know. Okay?"

Kira definitely wasn't satisfied with that he wanted more details, but that was the best I could give him. For now.

1..1..1

(Lunch)

"I don't believe you, Cagalli," Flay said.

I frowned, she knows me too well. "Well it doesn't matter it's the truth. I really like Athrun!"

Ha! That actually sounded really good. I'm proud of myself.

Athrun stood beside me, quickly becoming annoyed with Flay and Dearka's interrogation.

Dearka stood across from us with his arms crossed. His posture showing how defensive he was, but as his shoulders relaxed, I knew he was starting to believe it. Then also probably deep down he was praying that I kept Athrun happy, so he could finally have his chance with Flay.

Flay had her thinking face on, then her eyes brightened up. Uh oh, that is definitely not a good sign for me.

She smirked, "Okay Cagalli, prove it."

"Huh?" I questioned.

Flay pointed to Athrun, "If you really like him as much as you say, then kiss him. I know how you feel about kissing."

Damnit. She's good.

I can't believe this! I don't want to kiss him! I really hate him. Ugh, there is no getting out of it. I turned to face Athrun and slowly closed my eyes, just think it's Dearka. Imagine it's him that you're kissing and it won't be so bad.

As I was getting closer, someone roughly pushed me aside. I fearfully opened my eyes thinking it was Athrun rejecting me. However, once my eyes opened, what I saw was, Dearka punching Athrun in the face. Athrun falling to the ground afterwards.

What. The. Hell.

Athrun quickly jumped back up on his feet, ready to attack Dearka. I panicked this isn't going how I planned.

Flay appeared in between them, "Stop it! You two grow up."

Dearka and Athrun both calmed down. Of course they would listen to her since they both like her.

I walked towards Athrun and went to touch his face, he slapped my hand away. I guess he didn't want pity or concern. He glared at Dearka, viciously.

"This isn't over. You will get what's coming to you!" He threatened, before grabbing my hand and dragging me away.

"Where do you think your going!?" Dearka shouted.

Athrun looked over his shoulder with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Where my girlfriend and I go is none of your concern, loser."

Dearka tried to follow but Flay held out a hand and shook her head no. I silently thanked her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Athrun held my hand tighter, "We're going to shop class early."

Shop class was going by extremely slow, luckily it was almost over. I had nothing to do. Kira was all the way across the room and Athrun has been asleep the whole time.

I checked out Athrun's face from the corner of my eye. It was a little red, but nothing to be too concerned about. I still don't understand why Dearka hit him. Maybe Athrun made a rude gesture when my eyes were closed?

Ugh! I leaned forward and grabbed a bunch of my hair in my hand. Boys piss me off!

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of began to wake up, as I jumped off of my stool. He looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"Hey. Wait for after school, I will drive you home."

Huh? What's up with him being kind all of a sudden? I thought he didn't believe in sticking to one girl? Maybe Dearka hit him too hard and messed up his brain.

I waved my hand towards him.

"Don't worry about it. I know you are busy and have things to do. I will catch a ride with Dearka .."

Athrun jumped off his stool and grabbed a hold of my good hand, cutting me off.

"No! Absolutely not, Cagalli! I'm your boyfriend, not that prick Dearka! You better be waiting for me after school! Got it?" He said, with a serious look on his face.

I starred at our hands then looked at him.

"I understand. I will wait for you."

I said, before I pulled my hand away from him and hurried out of the room.

1..1..1..

I do not own Gundam Seed and so on.

(: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. It's kind of like a filler but it hinted some important things. The next one I think I might do Athrun's POV but I'm not sure yet.

Also I want to say Merry Christmas! && Happy New Year in case I don't update again before then! Hope everyone has a wonderful holiday! (:

mrs. zala- I loved the questions haha, thank you for your review! (:

Kkornelia- haha, I understand what you're saying. She will gain more control soon. Thank you for your review! (:

- you're language is fine lol. Thank you for the review! (:

xoxdork- Yay! Glad you like it! Thank you for the review! (:

kendraamalfi- Haha, sweet! Well I hope you liked the new chapter! Thank you for the review! (:

Guest- I hope you liked it! Dearka and Cagalli will have a moment or two lol. Thanks for the review! (:

- haha, she's in for it. Thanks for the review! (:

elgnis berserker- awe thanks! Wow, I wondered if anyone would ask or say something along those lines lol! But I'm not telling anything lol. Thanks for your review! (:


	6. Chapter 6

:Athrun POV:

After turning in my finished test, I sat back down in my seat to only stare out the window.

"Hey. Wait for me after school, I will drive you home."

She looked shocked for a moment before waving her hand dismissively towards me.

"Don't worry about it. I know you are busy and have things to do. I will catch a ride with Dearka .." she started.

I abruptly jumped off of the stool I was sitting on and grabbed a hold of her uninjured hand.

"No! Absolutely not, Cagalli! I'm your boyfriend, not that prick Dearka! You better be waiting for me after school! Got it?" I said, in a strongly agitated tone.

She starred at our hands then looked at me with clear eyes.

"I understand. I will wait for you."

She said, before she carefully pulled her hand away from me and hurried out of the room.

Who does that girl think she is? Saying she would catch a ride with Dearka. The nerve!

I rested my head against my desk, it has already been a long day.

Why did I even agree to go out with her in the first place? She is confusing, because she sure didn't like me a couple days ago by the way she acted. I really believed that she hated me. Maybe she has some mental issues?

Oh well. This will be interesting for now. I've been rather bored lately so this will give me something to entertain myself with. I'm not the same as I was when we were younger. Let's see how long you can last being my girlfriend, Cagalli.

I give her two weeks.

1..1..1

"Ugh, what is taking her so long?"

School was finally over after a long torturous day. Now I am currently leaned up against my car waiting for Cagalli. I have to take her home then go to practice. I glanced down to my watch, 3:15, ugh! She really enjoys testing my patience.

"Staring at your watch isn't going to change the time, dear."

I shot my head up in surprise at hearing Cagalli's voice. Did she just refer to me as dear?

"I only glanced at the time. You ready?"

She bit her lip, dare I say cutely? Then nodded before opening the passenger door to climb in. I walked around and hopped in the driver's seat. As I was starting the car a bag was hastily pushed in front of my face. I narrowed my eyes to study the contents.

"Cookies?" I asked incredulously.

Cagalli simply nodded.

"Umm?"

"There for you. I made them in class."

She said, while she crossed her arms and turned so that she was facing the window.

I scrunched up my face as I studied the cookies. That explains her sudden kindness.

"Are they going to make me sick?"

I couldn't control myself in hiding the tint of fear in my voice. I remember the last time I ate something Cagalli made, and trust me the ending result was not pretty.

She quickly snapped her head in my direction, looking like I stomped on her pride a little bit.

"I wouldn't stoop that low! You are my boyfriend! Remember? I'm supposed to do warmhearted, thoughtful, and surprising things!"

Is this the same girl from yesterday? She really is up to something suspicious!

"I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just truly worried for my own well being. I don't want to eat your food again to only end up sick."

I said as I started driving.

She crinkled her nose haughtily.

"Ha. You must have me confused with someone! Perhaps one of your ex flings?! Because I know for a fact, I have never made you food before!"

She said, with enough arrogance in her voice to fill the entire car.

"Shall I remind you then?"

She leaned back in her seat and relaxed her arms.

"Oh? This should be good. Go for it."

Oh yes, this will be great! I can't wait to see the look on your face when it dawns on you.

"Fine it happened ten years ago at a Christmas party..."

"Mother, do I really have to wear this tie?"

I asked my Mom as I tugged on it while she adjusted it so that it would fit properly.

"Yes. Relax look positively handsome."

I peeped through the white railing on the second floor and noticed guests were already arriving for Father's Christmas party.

Great a bunch of old politicians. My Mother patted my back affectionately as she started elegantly walking towards the staircase.

"Come now, Athrun. I'm sure the kids you usually play with are here."

She said, as she smiled her famous beautiful smile.

The other kids, huh? Meaning, Dearka, Flay, Yzak, Nicol, Lacus, or the devil spawn child.

I'll pass.

I quietly followed Mother through the house as she greeted people, with a few compliments thrown to my utter dismay she just had to run into, Uzumi Attha.

"Ohh Uzumi! I haven't seen you in ages!"

Mother joyfully stated, as the man smiled towards her extending his hand to shake hers.

"It has been quite some time."

The man replied in his deep, proud, voice.

Meanwhile I was having a glaring match with his demonic daughter. The tiny girl was wearing a light green dress, and her blonde hair was curled falling down loosely on her shoulders.

She glanced around the room discreetly making sure none of the adults were paying attention to us. After she felt secure she turned her attention back to me and raised her middle finger in the air, with a smug look on her face.

I shot a disgusted look to her. How vulgar.

She quickly hid her hand as my Mother leaned down so that she was at Cagalli's level.

"Cagalli!"

Ha. She is about to get it!

"Look how stunning you look! Oh and your dress is just divine!"

My mother cooed.

Ugh. I placed my left hand on my forehead I can never win when it involves these two. I needed some air.

After a few more minutes of Mother gushing over Cagalli, she sent us outside to play.

So now I was stuck with her.

Cagalli was walking ahead of me admiring the bushes, but she suddenly halted. She released a long breath and turned around with her right hand on her hip.

"Quit following me!"

She face was puffed out in an adorable pout.

I crossed my arms defensively, and raised my head with pride.

"I can go anywhere I please! This is my house!"

Cagalli narrowed her eyes dangerously, my retort definitely wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. Unfortunately for myself I just provoked the devil spawn into a challenge of some sort.

"So it is."

She drawled out before turning on her heal to begin walking once again.

That's it? No kick or slap?

I slowly started following her once again.

Cagalli already knew where she was headed, towards the swings. It was like an annual thing for us at our parents social gatherings. If we were sent off together we would find a swing and I would be the one forced to push her.

After she found them, she ran to jump on one, a second later she was situated, and looked at me expectantly. I sighed and moved so that I was standing behind her, I put my hands on her back and gave a firm push.

That's how it went for thirty more minutes until she grew bored. She then abruptly jumped off of the swing landing on her feet perfectly.

She glanced back to me before turning to walk my way. Sliding her hand down she pulled out a small plastic bag. (I have no idea where she kept that.)

I took a step forward as she held it out.

"What is it?"

Shrugging her shoulders lazily she replied, "A gift? I guess."

I took them bag from her with caution.

"Why are you giving it to me?"

She turned and started to walk away and over her shoulder called out, "For pushing me on the swing of course. Idiot."

"So in the end I ate it and got really sick for days. Remember now?"

I glanced over to see Cagalli starring at me with eyes the size of baseballs.

"What?"

She opened her mouth then shut it, she then opened it again and started to speak.

"I can't believe you remembered that, and umm, that wasn't food, Athrun.."

"Excuse me?"

She turned in her seat to face me.

"I made that out of various items. Sorry."

"Oh."

I opened the bag with my right hand and took a cookie out. I held it out to her.

"Then this should be safe to eat? Thanks."

I said, before winking to her and taking a bite. I loved her reaction. Her blushing face is too adorable.

After pulling into the parking area outside of her dorm building, she started to open the door.

"Thanks. For the ride Athrun."

I stared at her smile for a second, then sent a nod.

"Yeah, no problem. Hey, let's go out tomorrow evening."

She flinched as she went to shut the door.

"Sure. See you tomorrow. Bye."

I waited until she made it inside before pulling away. Figures I will be late for practice.

Sorry for the long wait and that it's short. School has been killer! But I'm back ! (:

&& I'd like to reply to reviews but , I'll do them next chapter. Thank you all . You're sweeties!


	7. Chapter 7

My first date! How many years have, I been waiting for this very moment? I'm not sure, but now that it's finally here, I knew it was going to be absolutely magical. Hahaha! Yeah right, like that is going to happen! There is no way; in any shape or form, that a date with Athrun, could ever possibly be considered magical.

Which brings us here, to some foreign themed restaurant, sitting at a table for two. Athrun, was across from me dressed in a red t-shirt, and jeans, a smirk evident on his face as he quietly skims through his menu that the flirty waitress brought us.

While I'm sitting here sweating buckets, because I have no idea what this damn menu says. Seriously, what language is this crap written in? I know he planned this on purpose to catch me off guard. Unfortunately for him, he will have to do better than this! I pushed my light green sleeves up my arms, trying to cool off. The stress from not understanding this menu was making me hot.

Athrun's emerald eyes glanced over his menu to me. "Anything wrong, dear?" He questioned, a hint of amusement in his voice.

I innocently smiled to him, "No? Just having a tough time choosing between two things." I said, trying to sound convincing.

He raised and eyebrow curiously, "Oh, is that so? What are your choices?"

Thankfully to our flirty waitress of the evening, and her wonderfully planned timing. I didn't have to answer him. She seductively smiled to, Athrun with her over lip glossed lips.

"Ready to order, handsome?" She asked.

Yeah, no need to acknowledge me. It's not like I'm sitting here or anything. Witch. Athrun nodded to her before he started to name off things, I didn't understand. When he finished, he turned his gaze on me, silently telling me to order.

"Since, I am unable to decide on what I want. Could you just order a surprise for me?" I shrugged my shoulders, in attempt to play it off.

He, tilted his head to the left slightly sending me a doubtful look. "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head quickly. "I'm positive!"

"Okay.." He slowly switched his gaze back to the waitress. "She will have the Pacha." He ordered, firmly.

The waitress had to hold back a laugh, before taking our menus, and winking to, Athrun as she walked away. I could only imagine how disgusting the food would be that he ordered for me.

:Athrun POV:

Tonight is one of, Cagalli's tests. To see if she is really girlfriend material. I still have this strong feeling that she is up to something suspicious. So what's a better way to find out than playing a little game with her? Though, I have to admit, if she can survive one of my famous horrible first dates, I actually might start to give her a sincere chance of being my girl.

I'm surprised she has been completely overlooking the fact, that our waitress has been ignoring her very existence. I know, she isn't as outgoing as she used to be but, I figured she would stick up for herself a bit more. I mean, she sure doesn't have a problem showing her true colors to me.

After the waitress left, Cagalli glanced down and began tugging her white shorts in attempt to bring them down. I don't see how they are bothering her, because she has amazing legs. She should be proud of how toned they are. I guess her nerdy little self, worked out sometimes.

A second later her head shot up, revealing her trying to give me a stern look.

"What did you order for me, that she found to be so hilarious?" She asked.

Awh, bless her heart! She has no idea what Pacha is. I rested my chin into the palm of my left hand.

"You will just have to wait and see, sweetheart." I teasingly told her.

She rolled her eyes and went back to the annoying tugging of the shorts.

"So, we have a good waitress. Huh?"

That did it, the tugging finally ceased. Her golden amber orbs flashed to me.

"Yep. I find her and you, to be very amusing." She answered.

"What? How so? Tell me!" I commanded.

"Hmm, I guess it's just funny that she is trying so hard to flirt with you, and you just completely ignore it like it's nothing." She admitted.

"Does it not bother you?" I asked, as I straightened myself back up in my seat.

"Not in the slightest! It's not like she is anything to me. Besides she is just jealous." She retorted.

I started to laugh, figures she would say something like that.

"Makes sense. Who wouldn't be jealous of such a cute blonde?"

Cagalli's, face flushed, as she swiftly turned her head away from me. I'm not going to lie, it was insanely adorable.

"Awh, are you embarrassed?" I teased.

"No! Please, why would I be?" She said, yet she still didn't resume looking at me.

A moment later the waitress arrived with our food. That was incredibly fast service. My inner self tingled in anticipation, Cagalli's reaction to her food should be priceless. I watched expectantly as the waitress placed the plate in front of, Cagalli. She starred at it for a moment before looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Umm, what is it?" She asked, suspicion strong in her voice.

I, unfolded my napkin, while shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly. "Ohh, you know. Just some boiled sheep' head."

Cagalli's, facial features quickly changed from suspicion to utter horror. Her eyes left mine to stare at the waitress, in a private plea that it wasn't true. The waitress, smirked to her, apparently pleased from Cagalli's distress.

"It is what was ordered for you. I hope there isn't a problem?"

Awh, thank you for being who you are, miss waitress.

After appearing to have a inner war with herself, Cagalli, with new found determination looked down to her plate. She picked up her fork to stab a piece of meat, her eyes meeting mine with an intense look of defiance. She then proceeded to put the food in her mouth, much to our waitress's disgust. After swallowing it must have been disgusting for Cagalli too, for she had a look of death.

"I think, I'm going to be sick." She mumbled, before jumping out of her seat, and darting off to the nearest restroom.

Well that wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I turned to the waitress with an amused smile on my face.

"Check please."

:Cagalli POV:

"You have a twisted sense of humor."

It had been thirty minutes, since we left the horrible boiled sheep head at the restaurant. Yet, Athrun was still laughing his head off about me puking. Saying, I was disgusted would on be describing it mildly. I never complained though. I just acted like it wasn't a big deal, a joke well played. I was just bitter that, I wasn't the one who came up with it. Ha, Kira better not want to go out to eat with me for a long time. I did have one regret though, I wish i could have vomited on our waitress. Athrun, made it up to me slightly too. He got me a big mac from McDonalds, saying I was awesome for not whining about it to him.

So now we were walking through town eating our greasy burgers in bliss. That is, until a shrieking voice filled the air.

"Oh my! Athrun? Is that you?!" Screamed a girl from across the sidewalk.

How delightful. One of, Athrun's followers.

"Friend of yours?" I asked, not really caring.

His eyes were a bit surprised, as he bit into his burger, but other than that he didn't acknowledge my question. The over energized girl came bolting towards us, her red pigtails bouncing wildly from her hasty movement. She stopped once she was beside, Athrun.

"Wow! You look handsome, like always." She complimented.

Oh, please hun. Don't help his ego expend anymore, it's big enough already. I, eyed her as she touched his arm flirtatiously. She was a very pretty girl, with her blue eyed baby face, and short slim figure. I took another bite of my food, staying quiet. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey Meyrin. When did you come back into town?" He asked, interested.

"I arrived two days ago! I'm all alone and bored!" She whined then her eyes lit up with excitement. "How about you come play with me?" She suggested.

Just fantastic! One of his pretty friends decides to randomly show up, wanting to hang out. Meaning Athrun, will bail on me, so I will be stuck walking back to the dorms alone. Talk about lame, haha wait, this isn't anything new for me. Why do I care?

"Uhh, sorry Meyrin. Maybe another time. I'm out with my girl right now. " Athrun replied.

I was astonished. Who would have thought? They both were now looking at me. I swallowed my food, and starred back.

"You have a girl? Since when?" The girl asked, rudely. "You have never called anyone 'your girl' before." She added.

She gave me a look as if to say, I was beneath her. What a little brat, she wouldn't be doing that if she knew who, my father was.

"Hi, I'm Cagalli." I said, actually trying to sound friendly. I even offered her a warm smile. Thank you, drama class.

She snapped her head away, so that her attention was back on, Athrun.

"Just promise me, that we will get together soon? Bye, bye." She said, before leaning in planting a kiss on his cheek.

She immediately looked in my direction, wanting to see my reaction. I just smiled, and gave her a small wave.

"Give me a break. You are still in a good mood? Even after that?" Athrun asked, obviously annoyed by my lack of reaction.

Though, I didn't understand why? I thought he disliked clingy girls?

"Why should I, let a girl put me in a bad mood? She was just a friend. I'm not going to nag at you about her." I replied, calmly.

"And you say something is wrong with my sense of humor." Athrun started, but stopped as he took our trash and threw it away. "I'm starting to think you aren't seriously interested in me. Any normal girl would have been in a pissed rage from that." He finished, once he was back beside me.

I started walking again with him in step by my side.

"I guess, you saying that, I was your girl was enough to keep me happy. It was like a slap in the face to your friend, judging from her reaction." I defended myself.

He seemed stunned at first, but then he gently took my hand in his. Completely catching me off guard.

"Whatever you say, cutie." He smiled.

"That's right, whatever I say." I smiled back, hoping the blush I was fighting to hold back, didn't show itself.

We continued to walk in a peaceful silence, until Athrun's phone started ringing. He acted like he didn't hear it, but whoever it was didn't give up easily. After listening to it go off five more times, I grew curious. I didn't want him ignoring it on my account, so just in case I told him he could answer it if he wanted.

Which he did the next time it rang.

"What? - Are you serious?! - Right now? - Uhh, I can't. - I'm busy, dude. - Yeah.. Well then again, I'll be there! Just give me a few!" He said into the phone, before hanging up and turning to me.

"Cagalli, a famous lacrosse player is at the 'Bomb Spot'! He started in a rush.

How lovely, a bar.

He let go of my hand that he was holding. "You don't care if I go right? I know it's not really your type of scene." He finished.

How cute. I don't see why he is even asking me. He already told his friend he was coming.

"No not at all. It really isn't my scene. You go." I command.

He beams. "Really? You're awesome. Thanks." He said, before turning on his heel and running off into the opposite direction.

As I watched his disappearing figure, I wasn't sure why, but a part of me was disappointed.

:Athrun POV:

I calmly strode into the dim lighted bar after going through security. One of the many perks of having a powerful family, getting into bars underage. I, let my eyes roam around searching for a familiar face, until they landed on someone I did not expect to see. One of my best friends, Heine Westenfluss was sitting at the bar with a drink in hand. I waltzed over and smacked him on the back. He whirled around on his stool, ready to throw a punch at whoever smacked him, until he saw me. He broke out into a huge grin.

"Well a bee has bit my ass cheek to be seeing you here! How are ya?" He greeted.

That's a new one. Apparently going to school abroad has switched him up a bit.

"I'm good. How about you?" I said as we patted each others backs.

"Just dandy. By the way, you got fat, bro." He joked, as I settled on the stool next to him, while ordering a vodka.

"No way! It's all muscle. You on the other hand got skinny, dude." I said, before taking a drink.

Heine, left three years ago, do to us getting into too much trouble. So I was interested in what suddenly brought him back in the area. I didn't get to ask him about it though, because, Shinn abruptly landed roughly beside me.

"Dude! I've been waiting for you forever!" He complained.

Crap. I forgot he was the one, I was meeting here. Shinn Asuka, my new partner in crime, or wing man, just depends on the day. His scarlet eyes were blazing in fury.

"Sorry. I got distracted from seeing, Heine here." I said, while pointing my thumb in Heine's direction.

Shinn, rolled his eyes in agitation. "Whatever. You missed out! David already left."

I shrugged. "Maybe next time then."

Shinn began to smirk. "Well no worries, this night just got a lot better."

I smirked back. "Really? Do tell."

Shinn's face turned smug. "Flay, Luna, Stellar, and Meer just walked in."

Heine shot me a knowing look and I turned in my seat to stare at the four girls.

"Better indeed." I said, before gulping down the rest of my drink.

:Cagalli POV:

After the long walk back to my dorm, I took a long hot shower to relax myself. Then I snuggled onto my couch to watch a movie, though I fell asleep during it.

I awoke with a jolt from someone pounding on my door. As I rubbed my eyes in attempt to wipe the sleepiness away, I noticed the time. Two in the morning. Whoever it is better have a damn good reason for being here! I stomped my way to my door, once I was there, I threw it open. I gaped at the person.

"What are you doing here?"

Dun, dun! Athrun, Heine, Shinn, plus alcohol, and four girls?! :/

Who is at Cags door? Bahhaha.

Anyways.. Wow! Long time no write, huh?! Sorry! I've been here and there lol.

I hope to get moving and finish this soon, since I pretty much figured out my full plan.

Thanksss for everything, loves.

ShaNelSha- haha, she's one of a kind! Thank you for the review! (:

rynne fermat- thanks! Omg, props to you for that suspicion! You're one smart cookie! But I guess you will just have to wait and see!? (; &&& children moments! Pasts! Love. thanks for the reviews! (:

TheHouseOfAtthaZala- I always wanna write your name like 'TheHouseOfAsucaga' by accident lol. && haha, and Athrun referring to Cagalli as bi-polar is like the pot calling the kettle black. Lmao, Dearka among others will have more chances of fights with Athrun, I'm sure. Thank you for reviewing. (:

Kkornelia- haha, yep! He's on big bowl of confusion. Flay, & Dearka's motives are a mystery, I guess? Who knows what they really want. Oh and she will eventually. Thanks for reviewing. ! (:

mrs. zala- haha! They're all liars! Just kidding. &&& awh! Sorry for the present/ past confusion! :O the past was supposed to be in italics. I don't know what happened? Lol. Thank you for you reviews. (:

kendraamalfi- Awhhh! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the review! (:

lalaathhazalalala- Omg.. So many lala's lol! && no problem! Ha, an abusive relationship! :0 So much confusionnnn, I don't even know what's going on! Lol. Thanks for reviewing! (:

Fate Camiswhil- you are sooo sweet for commenting on every chapter! && Lol, thanks. Flay is pretty awesome! (Just misunderstood & a bit lost.) Yeah, Cagalli is trying to lay low, though Athrun tends to bring out her true colors without her realizing. Noo to Sai. Lol, I'm torn for Yzak, Dearka, or Nicol lol. No worries, can't say I'm a big fan of AthrunxFlay either! Haha so far Cagalli "likes" Dearka. && Yes! Definitely AsuCaga! (: && Yzak? Probably so! (: && omg, haha good point about Flay and the gore! Yep, Yuuna.. Responsible, totally.. Hahaha. Awww, you're so sweet ! Thank you! (: Cagalli is soo in over her head! Flay plus Athrun equals yuck! :p if that helps? ;) Cagalli and Athrun deserve some abuse thrown in there! As awful as that sounds lol! Yes, I know right her confession was one of a kind. Flay is a manipulating type.. Dun dun dun. :( sweet (ish?) children moments! (: he is treating it like a game? Thanks for the reviews! (:

Bara no Chikai- thank you! Sorry for the long waittttt! :( && thanks for reviewing. (:

I'll update soon! Promise! Lator gators! You all rock. :D

Ps. I hope this came out okay, I wrote and uploaded it on my iPad. I like my laptop better..


	8. Chapter 8

:Athrun POV:

"Hahaha! And then, Shani dumped her in front of everybody in the mall!" Meer said, in between giggles.

Everybody laughed along with her except for me. I was to busy focusing my current intense stare down with Flay. She was sitting across from me on the couch in the VIP room, where we were all drinking together in. The seven of us moved upstairs after the girls came, in order to hang out more privately.

Everything was normal except for Flay. She seemed so out of place being here without, Cagalli or Dearka by her side. How long has it been; two years, maybe? Ever since she and Cagalli became friends, they have been attached at the hip. Flay never went on outings without at least one of them, but here she was drinking solo. Then there was Cagalli, I wonder if she knew that her best friend was out drinking with friends, one of them being, Meer Cambell? I highly doubted it.

"Where's your girlfriend, Athrun?"

Oh she speaks.

Everyone's reactions were diverting to me. Not that I didn't expect it. Luna, Stellar, and Heine's eyes widened, from the out of blue announcement of me having a girlfriend.

Shinn, gawked at me in betrayal. "You have a girlfriend?! Since when? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Meer, harshly slammed her hands down on the table. "No! I refuse to believe it! Tell me you dumped that loser by now!?" She shrieked in disdain.

I waited for, Flay to stick up for Cagalli, but much to my expectation she stayed mute. She just sat there fiddling with her drink while, Meer openly bad mouthed her 'best friend'. So, I was the one to send, Meer a disapproving glare.

"Knock it off! I don't want to hear it, Meer." I ordered.

Well someone had to stick up for, Cagalli. Meer, sunk back in her seat to pout, because of where I snapped at her. I then turned to look at Shinn.

"Yeah, I'm dating Cagalli. Sorry, I haven't told you before now." I answered him before looking to Flay. "And to answer your question, she's at her dorm. But since you're her best friend, I'm sure you already knew that." I finished, ready to pour another drink for myself.

Flay, tilted her head innocently with a small smile on her face, but I could see the vicious twinkle in her eyes. "You're right I did know that. Just like how, I know where my other best friend, Dearka is."

I felt a tinge of bitterness, as my protective jealous side grasped to what she was hinting at.

"What are you up to, Flay?" I asked.

She shrugs her slender shoulders before taking a delicate sip of her drink. While Shinn, seemed to grow curious. "Where is Elsman then? That jerk was supposed to come tonight, but then he calls me at the last minute saying he had something else to do." Shinn asked, as he eyed Flay, waiting for her to tell him something good.

Flay glanced from him to me, letting her eyes meet mine. "Hmm, he's probably shacking it up with, Athrun's girlfriend right about now." She said, with a triumphant smirk.

Not a second after the words left her mouth, I threw a vodka bottle causing it to shatter as it hit the wall. I jumped up in a furious fit of rage, I didn't spare anyone a second glance as I stormed out of the room. As I was walking towards the exit of the bar, I clenched my hands into tight fists. If that little smug prick Dearka, even touches one hair on, Cagalli's head, I'll demolish him.

:Cagalli POV:

"What are you doing here?" I asked, irritably.

Honestly, who wouldn't be aggravated, that their twin brother woke them up a two in the morning?

"Nice to see you too, Sis." He said, sarcastically.

I motioned for him to come inside, which he obliged. After shutting the door, I turned to him crossing my arms in front of myself, waiting to hear what he wanted.

Kira, rolled his violet eyes at my evident crankiness. "Get dressed. I need you to go somewhere with me." He barked.

Excuse me? Since when does he think he can boss me around? "How about a please? Or better yet! Why don't you tell me where we are going first!" Yep, that's right Kira. I'm not budging until you give me some details that make sense.

Kira, ran a hand through his brown hair, while eyeing the clock on the wall anxiously. "Ugh, why do you choose to act like this right now? Just throw some clothes on, I'll explain everything once we're on our way there!" He groaned.

Not really the answer I wanted to hear, but considering how tired I was, it was decent enough for now. I grabbed a grey hoodie, and pulled a pair of orange TOMS on my feet. "Okay. I'm ready to go." I announced sweetly.

Kira gaped at me. I just can't win with him! Here comes the overprotective brother rant. "You need to throw some type of pants on! It's two in the morning! Only weirdos are out right now! And don't you even dare try to go there!"

Darn, he busted me before I could even point it out. What's so wrong with boxer shorts anyway? They are covering the main areas that need to be covered up. He can just sick it up. I opened the door, sending him a look of annoyance. "I'm going like this, Kira. Now come on!"

I guess he decided he didn't want to argue with me about it, because he led the way out of my room, and outside to his car. Once we were driving he deciding to spill the beans.

"Mom's in town, and you have to attend some brunch thing with her tomorrow. I'm delivering you to her for $200." He admitted.

I felt hurt that Kira was selling me out, but at the same time, I was proud that he had a bit of a bad bone in him. "You better run for your life when we get to Mother's hotel." I threatened.

:Athrun POV:

I should get an award for breaking into the girls dorms. For years, I've been doing it and never once have I been caught that is until tonight. It shouldn't be surprising that, Cagalli would be the girl I would be sneaking in for to get me busted. Her dorm mother stood there wearing a fluffy robe, with curlers in her hair, and a baseball bat in hand trying to look intimidating as possible. On normal circumstances, I would have complimented her glare. However, currently I, have important business to attend to, I may just have to wipe the world clean of a little pest known as, Dearka. So I wasn't in the mood for a stern chit chat about the dorm rules.

"Sorry, for barging in here so late. I understand it's disrespectful, but my girlfriend's pet fish died." I said.

She raised an eyebrow, considering my lie to be a valid excuse for being here. "Who is your girlfriend?" She asked, suddenly.

"Umm, Cagalli?" I'm not sure why it came out sounding like a question rather than a known fact, but somehow it did.

The woman stood there dazed for a moment, probably having a hard time imagining Cagalli dating anyone. I can't really say, I blame her. After a moment, she shook her head before looking to me. "Hate to break it to you, but Cagalli left a bit ago. Though I'm sorry to hear about her fish."

"What kind of dorm mother are you? Letting girls go out all hours of the night!?"

She huffed in an offended matter before darting off in the opposite direction. "A damn good one!" She snapped, from over her shoulder.

After she was out of sight, a door near me opened slowly. I turned to watch the girl peeping through the crack in amusement. Unfortunately for me, I had no idea who she was. So pumping her for information about, Cagalli was going to be difficult.

"If you're looking for Attha, she dashed out of here with some guy twenty minutes ago." She whispered, before roughly slamming her door shut.

I stand corrected, getting information was easy, though it made me want to go strangle someone. Who does Cagalli think she is? What happened to her being faithful? Just wait until, I find those two! Nobody betrays me.

:Cagalli POV:

"Oh darling! Look at you!" My mother gushed as she engulfed me in a monstrous hug. She was an extremely chipper, loving, and optimistic individual.

"Hey Mom." I murmur into her chest, not really being able to speak loudly, let alone breathe.

She finally released her hold on me after a few minutes, only to do a scan on my appearance. I knew from the immediate frown she didn't approve of my fashion statement. She can just get over it though, since I'm going to despise whatever outfit she has prepared for me to wear tomorrow.

"What happened to your hand?" She questioned as she eyed it, before letting one of her perfectly manicured fingers twirl a strand of my hair. "Oh and your hair is getting so long! It's beautiful." She finished with a compliment.

"I managed to get it stuck in a table. It will be okay, and thank you." I answered.

She smiled lovingly before snapping her attention to, Kira. "And you! Why did you bring your sister here at such an hour?!" She fumed, while tapping her foot waiting for his excuse.

Well at least there is some justice in this cruel world. Watching Kira get chewed out definitely marked for a good day! Although much to my dissatisfaction, Kira didn't seemed phased. He just sent Mom a bashful look as he sat down on the small love seat.

"Lacus and I were together until really late. Plus we had a small mishap with paint, resulting in me needing to take a long shower before picking up, Sis." He said, while picking up the tv remote. The winning smirk plastered on his irritating face.

Mom's agitation slipped away immediately at the mentioning of, Lacus. You see, she tends to be an extreme romantic, which causes her to have high hopes of, Kira and Lacus getting married after high school. So she was now swooning at the thought of the two being together at such late in the night. Yeah, Kira was an evil genius.

"Oh my! I can not wait to see her tomorrow! She is such a sweetie!" Mom said, with Kira and I nodding in agreement.

My face fell instantly though, from that reminding me. "What exactly is going on tomorrow, Mother?" I asked, my suspicion clear in my voice.

Mom's face lit up in excited anticipation of just thinking about. Definitely not a good sign for me. She skipped across the room to kneel down in front of a red suitcase on the floor. She quickly unzipped it, and started messily rummaging trough it's contents. "Darling, tomorrow, you and I, will be having brunch with fellow participants. " She announced.

"Participants? What did you do this time?" I asked, an uneasy feeling forming in the pit of my stomach. Things like this never ended well for me.

She jumped up with a folder in her hand. "Cagalli, you're going to be featured in Heliopolis's most popular magazine!"

Kira held his hand up in order to count down with his fingers. "5,4,3,2,1.."

"What?!" I screamed, probably loud enough to be heard all over Heliopolis.

:Flay POV:

If there was one thing I, knew about Athrun Zala, it was his possessiveness, and relentless lack of handling the thought of anyone betraying him. So with that being said, I wasn't surprised in the slightest bit when I heard the impatient knocking on my door. I knew as soon as Athrun ran out of the room at the bar, that he was going to Cagalli's, and that he would come here, whenever he realized she wasn't there.

I leisurely made my way to the door, no need to rush. Once I opened the door, I came face to face with a very upset Athrun. He pushed pass me in order to come inside.

"Where are they? Don't even try to lie to me!" He roared.

I calmly shut the door despite how I was feeling. I have to admit he is a lot angrier than I had expected he would be. I guess now wouldn't be a good time to admit that, Cagalli is actually with Kira, and that, Dearka is in bed sleeping like a baby. I stared at him intrigued by his behavior. He was pacing back and forth with his fists clenched. Was this really over the thought of someone betraying him, or was he actually really into, Cagalli? Even after so many years.

"I'm waiting!" His edgy voice filled the silent room.

I smiled to myself despite the whole situation. "Why don't you just figure it out yourself?"

He growled. "Are you kidding me?! I've probably called, Dearka a dozen times! It just goes to voicemail. The idiot must have turned off his phone!"

Well that certainly was interesting. "What about Cagalli?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"What about her?" He snapped, bitterly.

I smirked, he was just too easy. "Did you try calling her?"

Athrun's, face twisted from anger, to confusion, to embarrassment, to agitation, and finally back to anger. "I don't have her number." He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes, I knew it. Both of them were failures in a relationship. "Why am I not surprised?"

He then did something I never would have imagined in my wildest dreams. He was standing there giving me a look as if he were a lost puppy. "Flay. Will you give me her number?"

My inner angel caved. "Sure."

:Cagalli POV:

After Kira calmed me down, and Mom sweetly laid down the law that I, had to participate in the photo-shoot no matter what, I was finally able to lay down to catch some zz's.

'Ding.' Just ignore it, Cagalli it's probably an email from school. 'Ding.' Don't look at your phone, just let yourself go to sleep. 'Ring, Ring, Ring.' Awh! For the love of!

I quickly kicked my covers off and reached for my cell phone laying on the night stand. "Hello?!" I answered, letting my crankiness be heard.

"Cagalli! Where are you?!" The deep voice asked in a hurried rush.

"Athrun?" I asked as I slowly sat up in my bed so that I was sitting Indian style.

"Yeah it's me. I'll ask again, where are you?"

I didn't understand why he was being so pushy, or why he just had to know where I was at four in the morning. "I'm at a hotel.." I started but was abruptly and might I add, rudely cut off.

"A hotel?! What the fu.." He sounded as if he wanted to rip someone's head off.

"Woah! Hold up! Why are you so riled up?"

"I wonder! What hotel are you at?"

"The Blitz Embassy, umm, but if you're asking so that you can come over, you can't. I haven't told my Mother about you yet."

Okay, I wasn't expecting silence as an answer. "Hello? Athrun, are you still there?"

"You.. You're with your Mother?" He questioned, sounding much calmer at the fact.

"Yes? Wait, what did you think?" I asked, suspicious of his attitude.

"Hahaha!"

I'm starting to worry about this boy's sanity.

"I was just worried when I saw that you weren't at your dorm. Get some sleep. I'll text you later." He said before hanging up.

What the hell? Who does that, and why was even at my dorm in the first place?

A couple hours later.

To put it nicely, I was in a bad mood.

"We're having brunch at the city park?"

Mom nodded her head enthusiastically while she opened her car door to step outside. "Yes! They are even taking some shots of you and the others girls today."

"Yay." I retort, sarcastically. Then my eyes caught Kira getting out of the vehicle too. "Why aren't you leaving? Don't you have lacrosse practice to get to?"

He shrugged his shoulders, while opening the trunk. "Practice is here today. The community is having a fundraiser at the school, and the field today."

"Oh." Was all I said, before leaving Kira behind in order to follow my Mom. So letting it all sink in I'm stuck here for two hours in a dress, with my Mother, and six other girls along with their chipper Mom's. The one positive, is that, Lacus is here as well. Though having the lacrosse team here is a huge negative, because that means my psychotic, Athrun is here as well. I'm still a little edgy from his phone call.

I take it back, I'm in an extremely bad mood.

Once the area set for us came into sight, it was abruptly covered by long pink hair tackling my Mom into a bear hug. "Via, Cagalli! It's a delight to see you two!" She chirped.

Mom was beaming as she returned, Lacus's hug. "Oh, it's wonderful seeing you too, dear!"

I didn't pay attention to their catching up, because I was too busy dreading over who I was stuck with. My eyes caught sight of, Meer, Stellar, the pig tailed girl from yesterday, and another girl, whom, I didn't recognize all standing at the candidate table. Let the fun begin.

:Athrun POV:

"Alright guys! After your ready do some warm up laps!" Mwu shouted out. Fortunately for us he was in a good mood today.

I sat on the ground to fix my cleat's laces, not really wanting to chance tripping. Kira came over a second later and knelt beside me with an amused expression. "What?" I snapped.

"Nothing. Just Cagalli, told me about your little morning phone call." He teased. 44

"Before you even ask, I was drinking, someone sort of told me she was with Dearka, and so I got a little upset." I in a way told him the truth. 44

Kira just laughed as he shook his head. "Whatever you have to say so that you can sleep at night."

I rolled my eyes as one of the guys let out a whistle. "Look at the fineee ladies!" Shani said, practically drooling.

The other guys joint in the conversation excitedly. I glanced to Kira. "What are those boneheads talking about?"

Kira, seemed unhappy at the guys talking about the girls. "They are having a meeting for a magazine. The models will be doing some shots here today." He started, while glancing over his shoulder to glare at the guys. "Lacus, and Cagalli are both doing it." He finished.

That's unexpected. "Cagalli? You sure?"

Kira sent me a warning look. "Yes, I'm sure. "

I would have said something but one of the guys shouting, "Chick fight! Hell yeah!" ruined the moment.

It was enough for Kira and I, both to snap our head in the direction if where the girls were.

"Here we go again."

"Oh shit."

::::

Yay, for another chapter! The next one will have the cat fight, a party, and Asucaga ! (:

I wrote this today during the commercials of the teen wolf marathon. I'm so stoked for season 3! Gahh! :D

Bara no Chikai- haha, he's a butt face. Thank you for reviewing(:

Kkornelia- I tried. && thank you for the review. (:

pansy25- haha, he would deserve it. & Dearka jealous, who knows? Lol. && thank you for reviewing. (:

rynne fermat- it was from your chapter 4 review! (; && he's a jerk, yes the restaurant was popular for the special food served there lol. Bahhaha! Gotcha ! It was just ole' Kira. && thank you for reviewing. (:


	9. Chapter 9

:Cagalli POV:

"Cagalli? You're going to be in the magazine too?"

I swiftly turned on my heel at the familiar voice. Relief immediately flooding through my veins at the sight of best friend. "Flay! Yeah, my Mom signed me up without telling me." I admitted. I was super thrilled that Flay was here. She was considered a professional at doing jobs like this, which wasn't unusual, since her Mom is a famous super model. So with that little fact being known, it means she will tell me which shoot is the easiest plus quickest for me to skate my way through.

She nodded her head knowingly, already understanding how my Mother tended to behave. "No surprise there. Don't worry, I have your back."

I beamed as my best friend lopped her arm with mine. "Thanks."

Flay returned my grin as we made our way over to the table. "We should say hello to the other girls."

"Do we have to?" I moaned, obviously not fond of the idea.

Flay just continued walking with a smile on her face. Her silence, and firm grip of her am letting me know there was no way around it. After a few seconds, Lacus appeared at my left side. "Hello, Flay." She greeted, genuinely.

"Hey Lacus, I like your outfit." Flay retorted with a compliment thrown in.

Lacus, and Flay weren't on the best of terms, but they managed to stay civil with each other. Well Flay managed to stay civil, Lacus didn't even have to try. She wasn't the type of person to be cruel.

We stopped walking, once we were standing next to the table with the other girls. During the moment where I should have joined the other girls in their stare down, I instead took notice of all of our Mothers flocked together, gossiping with each other. I didn't even want to imagine what one of their conversations consisted of.

Meer caught sight of me first, a look of shock and anger twisted together on her face. "Hey Flay." She purposefully left mine and Lacus's names out. Not wanting to have any association with either of us.

Flay nodded to her. Stellar smiled and waved, she could be friendly when she wanted. Pigtails pushed the brown headed girl to the side and waltzed over when she noticed us. "Oh hey! I remember you. Athrun's current toy."

I tilted my head a little to the left in annoyance, sending her a look as if to say, 'give me a break.' I really didn't want catty drama with the girl over Athrun, of all people. "Careful you wouldn't want to turn into a green monster before having your picture taken."

She rolled her eyes before switching her gaze to, Flay. "I could really deal without seeing your fake ass. Makes sense that your friends with Athrun's girlfriend. I applaud you at your bold sneakiness." She said, venom dripping from her teeth.

I was baffled by her statement. Why would she say that stuff to Flay? I let my eyes focus on Flay's form while waiting for her to defend herself. Flay tucked some of her hair behind her ear as she glared to her new found prey. "Meyrin, it's always a lovely surprise seeing you when you're in town. However, as usual you seem to have some delusional fantasies of what type of personality I have. So please, do us all a favor, and keep your mouth shut. I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself anymore than you already have." And with that being said, the claws are officially out people.

Meyrin's face flushed a blood red, I'm not sure if it was from embarrassment or anger though. "Why you bitc.." She started but was cut off by Lacus.

"Girls, let's keep it friendly. Please." Lacus said, in attempt to stop Meyrin, and Flay's little dispute from escalating.

Meer graciously took the given opportunity to start on, Lacus. "What is little Lacus scared and going to cry?"

I held my head in my hands releasing a long groan before speaking. "Meer, for once in your life just shut up."

Meer was taken a back at first from me actually saying anything, but then she regained her bitchy composure. "Oh it speaks. Why don't you just go crawl back into whatever hole you came from loser. Nobody likes or wants you here!" She snarled.

I shrugged my shoulders, not giving a crap. "Well sorry to disappoint but I'm not going anywhere. People will just have to get over it."

Meer narrowed her eyes, with an evil glint shining in them. "Haha, true. Not everyone can send you away like your Father did. Let me think, what happened again?" She started.

"Shut up! Stop screwing around!" I cut her off furiously.

She smirked knowing she was pushing my buttons. "That's right, he couldn't stand to look at your pathetic face anymore." She finished.

That was it! I didn't think about it, but before I knew it, I was launching my fist to make contact with, Meer's face. After taking my punch full force she fell backwards with me landing on top of her where we continued to fight. Well me throwing punches while she pulled my hair and screamed. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see where Meyrin and Flay's argument was still taking place.

"What's the matter Flay? Afraid of a little competition?" Meyrin taunted.

Flay, retorted by slapping her across the face. Meyrin's eyes widened in disbelief before screaming, "You Bitch!" and shoving Flay to the ground. Where they started to roll around hitting, pulling, scratching, and slapping.

"Ahhhhhh someone help! This barbaric girl is going to kill me!"

Hearing Meer's frightened scream brought my attention back to my own battle. We rolled bumping into the table causing it to collapse. All the appetizers then proceeded to fall on us.

Stellar, crawled across the ground covering her head. "Stop fighting! You're ruining my hair!"

Lacus, and the brown headed girl were both standing together watching in horror. Maybe only Lacus was horrified, the other girl looked like he was rooting for people inside of her head. I was just relieved that Lacus managed to not get involved in the physical fight.

"Girls stop it this instance!" A guy with glasses cried out, definitely mortified from our little show. I assumed for him to be our photographer.

I was just about to send Meer another hurtful blow, when two arms swooped me up. Whoever it was, grabbed ahold of my waist firmly as they set me down letting my feet touch the ground. "Woah, time to settle down lil lioness." The very familiar voice chuckled out in amusement.

I let my head fall backwards in order to send a nasty glare to Athrun. "Shut up, and let me go!" I ordered furiously. I wasn't pleased having my brawl interrupted.

Athrun, laughed even harder as he wrapped his arms around me tighter. "No can do. I'm actually scared for how much trouble you might get into."

I would have argued with him but seeing my Mother's disappointed look was enough to keep my lips shut. She briskly moved forward until she was standing in front of Athrun and me. "I can't believe you!" She started causing me to flinch. Mom could be scary when she was angered by something. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a boyfriend!? I'm so mad at you!" She finished.

I blinked. That's it? She was angry about not being told about Athrun? What about the fighting, or the mess we made? "Umm, sorry?"

She started waving her finger at me. "Sorry doesn't cut it young lady! I've waited years for this moment! And how do I find about it? Your brother howling in laughter when I ask him, why Athrun was holding you back from clobbering Meer."

Figures, Mom knows everyone, and Kira is so dead! I was so caught up in my own fears and frustrations that I didn't notice Athrun was frozen stiff until now. I pushed his hands urging him to loosen his grip on my waist so that I could shift around so that I was facing him. "What's wrong with you?" I whispered.

He starred down to me, before looking up to my Mother's now ecstatic form. "Your Mom makes me nervous."

Mom was texting on her phone. "Athrun, after your practice is over come to my hotel with Kira, and Lacus. We will all talk and eat. Since, I'm sure everyone will be hungry."

Athrun sent my Mom one of his lady killer smiles. "Sounds great."

Mom nodded, before looking to me. "Cagalli, after you finish your business here take a taxi to the hotel. I have a sudden meeting to attend."

After Mom walked away. Kira and Lacus, finally decided to grace us with their presence. "Well Sis, your love life saved your butt big time. Excellent right hook by the way."

Lacus elbowed Kira in the side. "Kira shh. Cagalli are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I ran my fingers through my sticky hair noticing that I wasn't rocking my most flattering look at the moment.

Lacus wasn't happy about the previous events. She had a deep frown placed on her pale face. "Cagalli, the photographer said the scene spoke to him and that he is still continuing this month's photo shoot. Starting today, and your partner is Stellar."

I didn't even care at this point. Haha, who am I kidding? I never cared about this stupid photo-shoot. "Thanks for telling me, Lacus. I'll go over there in a second, okay?"

Lacus nodded, letting me know that she caught my hint of wanting a minute alone with, Athrun. "Come on, Kira. We should get back to our priorities." She said, while she tugged him away from us before he had time to protest.

Athrun shook his head. "I'll drive you so don't take a taxi. Wait for me." Was all he said before darting off towards the other lacrosse boys. I turned on my heel and made my way back into the group of furious ladies.

Apparently our photographer loved the fighting, and our stained clothes. Though instead of hateful fighting where we were trying to rip each others eyeballs out, he made us do it like we were being playful and having fun. Much to most of the girls utter disagreement. I didn't care what he did just as long as he did it quickly, so that I could be on my way. So after an hour of arguing and fake smiling, we finally finished and were free to leave. Which led me here walking across the park with Flay, and Lacus, towards the guys. I figured practice should almost be finished by now.

"Unbelievable. How could they actually take pictures of us like that?! It's going to be so humiliating when they publish this issue!" Flay cried.

Lacus being the sweetie that she is tried to cheer Flay up with positive news. "At least they are doing one more shoot at school. You can look beautiful in that one."

Flay snorted as she crossed her arms in front of herself. "I guess. But I'm getting out of here. I'll see you later Cagalli."

I waved as she walked off in the opposite direction to the parking lot. Lacus, lightly nudged my shoulder with her own. "So Athrun is going to have lunch with us and your Mom? Sounds fun!" She giggled softly at the idea of it.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright. Long as the news doesn't make it's way to my Father." I said, scared of the possibility.

Lacus shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure he wouldn't be too upset. Long as you're happy."

I loved her positive optimistic attitude towards everything, but there was no hope when it came to Father. Especially when my first boyfriend is Dad's biggest rival's son. Wait, why am I even fretting over this? As soon as school is out I'm done with Athrun! The only reason I'm dating him is to keep him out of Flay's business. Yeah, the only reason this is all pretend.

"Lacus, Cagalli! Wait there we're coming!" My brother shouted from where they were packing up their bags.

Fine by me. Saves me from having to go around the other payers that I didn't like. After a few minutes, Kira and Athrun came jogging up to our sides. Once Athrun was next to me he let his arm wrap fall across my shoulders. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's get this over with."

"Why do you have baby pictures with you?!" I cried out in mortification, while I hastily attempted to grab them from my Mother's grasp.

"Awh, look at your cute little butt cheeks! Hard to believe you were such a devil child." Athrun said, catching glimpse of the ones falling on the table before him.

"Shut up! Don't look! Mom! Put them away!" I snapped in a panicked rush.

"Oh hush. Everyone has baby photos. You can get revenge whenever you visit Leanore." Mom said, like it was a ritual.

Hmm, now that she mentions it. It's about time, I payed Mrs. Zala, a visit. Imagine the embarrassing stuff she has on Athrun. I turn my gaze to him, only to see him giving me a smug look. "Don't even think about it. I already burned all of my embarrassing memories." He announced proudly.

"Jerk." I mumbled as I looked away.

Ever since we arrived at Mother's hotel thirty minutes ago, we all have been happily chatting away and teasing each other. If my Mother wasn't married to my step-father, I'm sure he would be willing to turn into a cougar for Athrun. He complete charmed her with his dazzling player ways. Though, I was a bit stunned that they only met each other twice before today, considering Kira and him are best friends.

I'm glad that Mom likes him, but I hope it doesn't bother her too much when, I end the relationship later on. I felt a pain run through my chest at the idea of breaking up with Athrun. Which was weird, it was almost as if.. I was actually starting to have feelings for him. Oh no! I need to snap out of it!

I bolted up off my seat letting the chair slide across the floor with an irritating squeak. The other four people sitting at the table looked at me worriedly. "I'm going to take a shower. I can't take the stickiness anymore." I said before departing from the room quickly.

:Athrun POV:

"Crap." Kira grunted out after Cagalli made her swift escape. He began searching through his pockets in order to pull out a five dollar bill, handing it over to Lacus.

"What?" I asked curious on what he gave her money for.

Kira picked up his water ready to pour it down his throat. "We made a bet on how long Cagalli would last without a shower. I didn't think she would risk showering here because that means leaving you with Mom."

Lacus giggled from his left side as she waved the money around playfully. "I didn't think Cagalli would mind because every girl appreciates being clean."

Via, laughed along with Lacus, at her son's expense. Serves him right. Via quit laughing all of a sudden and switched her attention to me. "Be good to her, Athrun. I don't want to ever see her suffering again."

The seriousness in her voice, stifled me into silence. What did she mean suffering again? When did, Cagalli ever suffer, and why? The image of her hurting pissed me off. I let my eyes fall onto Kira, and Lacus. They both pretended to be preoccupied with something else. Knowing they weren't going to give me any hints I let my gaze turn back to Via.

"I will be." It was an honest answer, because truthfully from here on out I plan to be a real sincere boyfriend to Cagalli. I'm going to treat her how she deserves to be treated.

We stayed at Via's for the rest of day, I even had my butler bring me a bag of clothes and necessities so that I could take a shower from our excruciating morning lacrosse practice. Now it was late in the evening, and I somehow managed to convince, Cagalli to attend a party with me. The selling point was that Kira, and Lacus were going too.

Which led us to here, sitting in my car as I drove with my left hand, since my right was busy holding onto her small petite hand. She was being unusually quiet, which made me a bit concerned. So I figured, I should try prying a bit. "You okay?"

She started to play with one of my fingers. " Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure? If you don't want to go.." I started but she cut me off.

"No! I want to go. It's just I'm not used to it. Parties aren't really my thing, but I'm sure it will be fun with you." She said, with the cutest determined look on her face.

I pulled our entertained hands up, so that I could place a kiss on the back of her hand. "I promise to make it a good memory for you." I smiled at her reaction. Her blushed cheeks were just too sweet to ignore.

After a few more minutes, we arrived to my friend's house. Getting out of the car, I quickly made my way to, Cagalli's side opening the door for her. I held out my hand for her which she gladly took. Together we made our way into the loud house, not releasing each others hands.

As we made our way through the crowd of dancing, drinking teenagers. I could see some people watching, and whispering about us. I didn't care, I just hoped it wasn't bothering Cagalli.

"Athrun! Over here!"

I let my eyes fall towards the person calling out to me, to see Heine standing across the room with some other people. I, redirected Cagalli, and myself so that we were heading in his direction. Once we were close enough he wrapped and arm around me in a brotherly greeting. "Thanks for rushing out yesterday, asshole!"

I laughed at his fake anger. "Sorry about that."

Heine, let go of me, and turned his attention on Cagalli, his eyes widened slightly when he noticed our joint hands. Yeah, I'm not one to normally hold hands with a girl, but, Cagalli was going to be my only exception.

"Who's this?" He asked as he sent me a knowing smirk.

"This is Cagalli, my girlfriend." I announced, proudly.

Heine held his hand out to her, which she took with her free hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, Cagalli. I'm Heine, your boy and I go way back."

"Nice to meet you too, Heine." Cagalli said, with a shy smile on her face. They let go of each others hands, allowing Cagalli to look at me while biting her lip nervously.

"Want anything?" I questioned, wondering what got into her all of a sudden.

She laughed as she gently tugged her hand out of my grasp. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a minute."

"Alright, I'll wait here." I told her as she walked away.

Heine, handed me a drink. "She's prettier in person."

I drank a bit of my drink before telling him to, "Shut up" in embarrassment.

He snickered at my suffering, but stopped when Flay sauntered her way up to us. "Hey guys. Having fun?"

Heine, nodded while pulling one of red locks playfully. "Of course! Question is are you having fun, Queen Flay?"

She swatted his hand away from her hair. "I don't know. The same routine is getting old." She admitted, in a bored manner.

Heine, faked a look of pain, while he held a hand over his heart making it appear as if he had just been shot. "That hurts, Flay! I am not some old routine! Plus it's not every day, Athrun brings a girl let alone his girlfriend to a party."

"Cagalli, showed up for a party?" Flay asked, looking astonished at the idea of Cagalli coming to a party on her own free will.

"Yes." I answered stiffly. To be honest, I was still mad at Flay, over the whole drama session that happened last night.

She crossed her arms looking displeased. "Where is she?"

I shrugged. While Heine, being the mature person he is told her a little white lie. "She went out to the car to get something."

:Cagalli POV:

Waving my way through drunk teenagers wasn't my idea of a good time. I left, Athrun a few minutes ago to use the bathroom, only to get lost on my way back in this humongous mansion of a house.

I was just about to turn a corner when someone grabbed my elbow and pulled me to the side. I was about to yell at the person for entering my personal space bubble, until I saw my brother's concerned face staring at me. "Cagalli? Why aren't you with, Athrun?"

I used my time wisely, standing next to Kira by the wall. Using his larger protective body to my advantage, I attempted to adjust the straps on my shirt that were pulled loose when I was squished back in the living room from my grinding peers. "I had to use the restroom. I was on my way back to him when you pulled me aside." I remark lazily. "Where's Lacus?" I asked, still working on my shirt.

Kira, noticing my situation guided me to turn around so that he could tighten the straps. "She's talking to one of our friends. I went to get us drinks when I noticed you."

"Ohh." Was all I felt like muttering out.

Kira, sighed as he finished the first strap. "Cagalli." He started, his tone turning serious. "I prefer for you not to drink at all, but if you do, make sure you eat something first." He finished. Then lightly slapping my back to let me know he finished fixing my shirt.

I turned around sending him a grateful look. "Don't worry, Kira. I already ate, and I'm not drinking." I hated him babying me, but I understood it was cause he cared.

He smiled, obviously pleased to hear my act of responsibility. "Good, but I'm going back to Lacus. If you need anything text or call me." He said, giving me a hug before running off in the opposite direction.

I too, started walking again only to bump into someone causing them to spill their drink. "The hell?" The boy fumed.

"Sorry." I quickly apologized not wanting any trouble.

The boy turned around to face me, the first thing I saw was his icy blue eyes glaring at me furiously. I couldn't place it but the glare seemed so familiar. "Attha? You owe me a new shirt."

Yep, familiar. The boy standing before me was none other than, Yzak Joule. He let his eyes roam from my head down to my toes with no shame. "Still a complete lack of curves. You really should have been born a boy." He bluntly told me.

I clenched my teeth, trying to refrain from blurting out a rude comeback, because with mine and Yzak's track record from way back in the day it would lead to a fight. I settled for crossing my arms and moving my head so that I was glaring at the wall. Anything was more flattering to look at then Yzak. One of the best things in my life that happened when I moved to Heliopolois, was that I didn't have to see his infuriating face as often.

"Just ignore me then. But you still owe me a shirt." He said before slipping off towards the way I just came from.

I was relieved for him knowing when to leave me alone and give me my space. Then again, I should be nicer to Yzak, I put him through a lot a few years ago during our reunion. I was so lost in my memories, I didn't realize I made my way to the back staircase. I was just about to turn around when a hand gripped my wrist, pulling me towards a firm chest. To my utter disgust it was, Shani, and judging by his breath he's been pretty heavy on the booze this evening.

"Heyy Pretty. Weird seeing you here." He slurred out, while he let his grip tighten on my wrist and his other hand wrapping around my waist.

"Yeah totally strange. Now let me go." I commanded while attempting to push him away.

He started laughing, as he took a step back aiming for the staircase behind him, dragging me along. "Don't be like that Cagalli. Let's go have some fun. I could really help your image. Hooking up with me would make you look cool compared to the total nerd that you are."

"I don't care what people think of me. I'm going to say it one more time, let go of me!" I all but screamed at him.

He just kept on hysterically barking his annoying laugh. So I kicked him trying to get away but it only pissed him off. He pushed me up against the wall roughly. He stared at me for a second before letting a nasty smirk spread across his face as he started to lean in for a kiss. I panicked and wiggled my left hand loose from his grasp and punched him right on the nose. He stumbled backwards, letting a yelp escape his lips, as he held his probably throbbing nose.

I quickly moved down the steps, but he was faster than me and once again grabbed ahold of my wrist, forcing me to halt. I was just thankful he wasn't hurting my already sore hand.

"Leave me alone, Shani! I said no!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and trust me it was a pretty damn loud scream.

Shani was about to say something no doubt in my mind completely ignorant, but was cut off harshly by a new voice.

"Hey! I'm sure, I heard my girl telling you to leave her alone. So, I suggest you get out of my sight before, I become angry."

Never in my life was I so happy to see Athrun, as I was right now. He made his way up the steps towards us, his facial expression showing how agitated he was. I was positive that Shani, was sweating bullets behind me, considering how quick he was to back down at release me. Athrun made it to my side, and sent Shani one hell of a vicious glare. If looks could kill, Shani would be wiped out. "Get the hell out of my sight." Athrun growled.

Shani, scurried up the stairs as fast as his legs would take him, stumbling a few times. Interestingly enough, I expected him to be more of a smartass than a coward. Athrun led me down the steps with his arm wrapped around me protectively. He didn't stop for anyone that called out to him, just kept walking until we were outside next to his car. He let go of me only to open the door for me to climb in, which I obliged to with no complaint. He shut the door and made is way over to his side, starting the engine as he sat down before speeding off.

I could see his knuckles changing color from where he was gripping the wheel so tight. I wanted to break the ice and speak, but judging from the anger radiating off of him, now wasn't the best time. I decided to just wait and let him cool off. After a few achingly long minutes he finally decided to talk. "Sorry, for not making a good memory."

Out of all the things he could of said, he chooses that? "It's okay. There will be other parties, just next time you have to escort me to the restroom, alright?" I said, trying to comfort him, since he actually seemed upset over my feelings.

He chuckled as he loosened the grip on the wheel. "Deal. But you're okay right? Shani, didn't hurt you, did he?" He questioned, as he quickly glanced to me with worried emerald eyes.

A little late for the concern, but sweet nonetheless. Baby steps. "No, I'm fine. My knight arrived just in time." I teased. And in that moment, I was extremely thankful for it, because I was able to witness, Athrun's blushing cheeks. Haha, it was just too fun to pass up! I reached over and grabbed ahold of his cheek, pinching it between my fingers. "Awh! Is lil Athrun embarrassed?" I said in between my laughter. Paybacks a bitch, Athrun.

Much too my delightful pleasure, my taunting only made him grow more embarrassed. He was looking similar to Mr. Crabs off Spongebob in color now. "No! Knock it off, Cagalli." He cried out as he swatted my hand away from his cheek. I laughed myself silly for the rest of the drive.

Once we were parked outside of my dorm building, I'm not sure what came over me, but I leaned in. I was just moving on pure instinct. I grabbed ahold of Athrun's head pulling him towards me, "Thanks for sticking up for me tonight."'I said before planting a kiss on his cheek. "It meant a lot." I then proceeded to jump out of his car and make a run for it. My bashful side kicking in. I didn't even pay attention to his reaction, I'm sure it wasn't anything like mine. Athrun was used to much more than simple cheek kisses after all.

I darted into my dorm slamming the door behind me, as I allowed myself to slump to the floor feeling my heart beating in my chest. Maybe Athrun, wasn't so bad after all.

I sat there for a good hour before my dorm mother entered making sure I was in fir the evening. "Hey Cagalli."

I nodded to her. "Hi."

She waddled over to my side, bending down before me so that we were eye level. She began to pat my head lovingly. "I'm sorry about your fish passing away, honey."

I gaped at her in confusion, fretting about her mental health. "What fish?" I asked dumbly, not realizing it would lead to me getting grounded.

Another chapter, woot woot. :D bet you thought she was gonna kiss him from how she was acting.

&& Yzak enters the scene. Dun, dun, Dunnnnn!

rynne fermat- Ohh! My baddddd, lol! Haha, suspicions. && Cagalli's mom is already secretly planning their wedding. She's in romance heaven lol. Not that she really showed it in this chapter. && good eyes! I'm so happy you picked up on that! (; thank you for reviewing. ! (:

- no problem! I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for reviewing. (:

pansey25- Yes! (: && she is! Actually she is the girl Athrun talked to in the dorms, and the brown headed girl in the photo shoot. Pretty sad Cagalli, didn't recognize her neighbor lol. Who knows about , Flay. Lol, Meer is a wuss. But she causes some trouble later on. Thank you for reviewing! (:

Hyousa- I updated! Yay! Thank you for reviewing. (:


	10. Chapter 10

"Woah! Someone is in a good mood."

I shut my locker, revealing a relaxed Dearka, smiling lazily down to me. It's been awhile since he and I hung out. Truth be told, I missed him but somehow not in the way I thought I would. Over the past couple weeks after the whole disastrous Saturday, Athrun and I have been getting along really well. He's even taken me on normal dates. Haha, but we haven't went to another party yet, he still wasn't over the whole, Shani incident. He took it out on the poor bastard every chance he got during lacrosse. Not to mention, when Kira heard about it, he practically strangled Shani, to death.

Dearka, on the other hand, ignored the rumors along with me. So I was a little stunned that he was even standing here right now. "I am. What's up?"

He pried my books out of my hands as we started walking down the hallway towards my next class. "Nothing. I miss my best friend is all. We haven't talked in ages it seems." He said, sounding apologetic.

I felt a sharp pain in my gut. A month ago, I would have been pining for this kind of moment between him and me, but now it was just some random feeling. "We're talking now. How about telling me what's new?"

Dearka stopped walking and let his back rest up against the wall. "Have you talked to, Flay?"

Flay. My other best friend, has also been distant lately. Sure, unlike the silent treatment with Dearka, she and I still talked everyday. Yet, somehow something seemed off with how she acted around me. It bothered me quite a bit, but I left it alone. If something was really wrong, she will tell me on her own terms. "Yeah? Why?"

Dearka sighed, while running his hand through his blonde hair looking jittery. "So are you okay with it?"

He was losing me fast. I had no idea what he was talking about, and frankly speaking it was starting to piss me off. "Okay with what?" I snapped.

His eyes widened and he covered his mouth for a second before uncovering it to speak. "She didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what? Dearka just spill the beans." I've had about enough of all this weirdness.

He laughed a little while rubbing his arm comfortingly. "Flay, and I are dating. I guess it's only fair she didn't tell you."

It hurt. It hurt a lot; but it wasn't them going out, or my old crush on Dearka, no.. It was that Flay didn't tell me. Was this how it felt when she found out I was going out with Athrun? Though, I was doing it for her sake, and not to mention she hated him. This was great though! Flay finally could have the happiness she deserves! My plan was working Athrun's been so busy with me that he hasn't bothered Flay at all this past month. Oh, and Dearka finally gets the girl his heart yearns for. I guess it all ends well, since last night I came to the conclusion that I really like, Athrun.

"True. That's great Dearka! I'm happy for you two!" I tell him before giving him a congratulatory hug.

He hugged me back with his right arm, my books were occupying his left. "Thanks. Let's just hope your boyfriend is happy enough with you and doesn't try to ruin it." He said, letting me go and handing my books too me before walking off.

It was like a slap in the face. What he said was true! Just because I have feelings for Athrun doesn't mean he returns them in the same amount. What if he does try to ruin Dearka and Flay's new found happiness? This will all have been for nothing and the worst part is, I opened myself up for getting hurt too.

Once lunch time came around, I grabbed a book from my locker and made my way to an open bench to read. Athrun wasn't here today, he texted me this morning saying he would still pick me up after school. I didn't pry, even though, I really wanted to know what he was doing all day, for him not to come to school.

It hadn't even been five minutes, when someone stood in front of me. I glanced up from my novel to see, Kira his tense body showing his agitation, and his eyes narrowed in concern. "Cagalli? Why are you here? Have you ate yet?"

I shut my book, knowing he wasn't going to allow me to read a moment longer. "I was reading. No I haven't eaten but I'll go grab something now." I said, as I stood up from the wooden bench.

Kira and I, started towards our destination that being the cafeteria. "You will have to grab something quick. The magazine's photo shoot team are here."

Ugh, Blitz magazine. They are ruining my life. It was supposed to be two shoots last month, but when the main Photographer, Arthur Trine showed them the pictures from the park. They liked them so much, they decided to hold off another month in order to fit more shoots of us in. Today, must be the last one, which I couldn't be more thrilled about.

Kira pushed the cafeteria door open, holding it for me as I waltzed through. I hurried over to the salad area and grabbed a pre-made one. I opened it and threw the trash away as I followed Kira back into the hallway. He continued to lead the way as I slowly munched on my healthy food. We walked all the way across the school to enter the auditorium. I was surprised by their lack of creativity for the final shoot.

As we walked down the slope, Kira called out, "Found her!" letting them know our presence. Arthur nodded gratefully. "Wonderful. Now we can get started." He chimed eagerly.

The other girls were leaning against the stage waiting for instructions. Arthur decided to place us in two pairs of two, and one group of three.

Meyrin and Flay.

Meer and Lacus.

Stellar, The brown headed girl, (I really need to learn her name.) and me.

It's like, Arthur just wants another fight to break out. Not that I'm complaining, I like my group. However, I was worried for Lacus, since we all know Meer can be a real witch. Then I don't even know what Meyrin and Flay's drama is about.

They send us off in different directions to get our pictures done. I guess he did have some creative juices flowing for this shoot after all, and lucky for us we managed to get the easy one. Our group was going outside by the fountain. As we were waiting, I turned to the girl I didn't know to finally find out her name. "Um, so I never really had the chance to ask you, your name?" I asked, sweetly. I felt like a stuck up snob or something for not knowing already.

She glared at me before icily replying, "I'm Mirialla haw. Your neighbor."

Whoops. I didn't even say anything back. I was too ashamed.

She must have taken pity on me, because next thing, I know she is bumping her side into me playfully. "I'm not mad. It's understandable, I transferred here two months ago. You seemed to be pretty busy with your boyfriend." She said, before giving me a wink.

I almost blushed just from her mentioning the word boyfriend. Oh hell. I've turned into one of those girls. But, I can't help it. I miss him not being here. I smiled to her. "Yeah, he's a handful." I admitted.

She smiled too before frowning. "You know it's not really my business but, you should be careful."

"Huh?" I questioned.

She shrugged her shoulders. "People aren't always who you think they are. Just watch your back." She warned.

I wanted to question her more because she just made my brain go into confusion overload. But thanks to my bad luck, I didn't get the chance. Since, Arthur was now here barking orders out on where we should stand, and how to pose. I was left with the warning repeating in my head, 'watch your back.' Was someone out to mess with me?

I spent the rest of my school day worrying, which was quite stressful. I then managed to work myself up to the point that I became mad at, Athrun for no reason. So when he texted me to let me know he was here, I texted back, 'Awesome. Now leave.' I guess with that text, I could probably safely assume my butt is dumped.

It was petty, trying to pick a fight with like that. I know. But I couldn't shake this self conscious doubt in the back of my mind. If he really tries to break up Deaka and Flay, that will really hurt me. It would mean he was just complete casting me to his side, not caring at all about how I feel.

I was brought out of my thoughts from hearing, Athrun yell, "There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you." Earning a massive glare and a 'shh' from the librarian. He mouthed, 'sorry' to her while holding his hands up in innocent defense.

He pulled the metal chair next to me out from under the table, so that he could plop down on it to sit beside me. His knee rubbed against mine from the quick movement. He was leaning back in his seat, staring a me with a discontented gaze. "What was up with your text?" He whispered, in annoyance.

I shrugged as I continued to pretend to read my book.

"Dearka and Flay, are going out." I announced.

He raised and eyebrow at the news. "So? You're jealous or something."

I turned in my seat, so that my back was facing him. I didn't want him to see my reaction to his hurtful words. I wanted to slam my fist into his face, but there was no point. My possible violent act wouldn't get me anywhere. So I will just stick with giving him the cold shoulder. I've done everything, I could for Flay. There is nothing left to do, since she's with Dearka. He will know that anything that happens is from, Athrun's doing. She's in good loving hands. My work is done. Maybe someday Athrun will move on from his deranged crush and get on with his life. As for me, I will go back to my old routine, and slowly forget my feelings for this pompous jerk.

"Cagalli? What's with the attitude?" He snapped, as he nudged on my shoulder trying to get my attention.

I closed my book in annoyance, as I swerved in my seat back to facing him. I sent him my most forceful detestable glare. "Jealous? I guess so! I lied, I can't just turn a cheek and ignore you being with other girls!" I started in a nasty whisper. "Especially if it's my best friend that you like! I'm done with all of this! So let's just break up!" I ended, in a much louder voice.

Athrun, seemed to be thrown off track, by my words. I didn't wait for it to sink in, I stood up from my seat with my bag and book in hand, and hastily headed for the exit.

I was briskly walking through the hallway towards the academy's front entrance, when Athrun caught up to me. "What the hell was that about?" He asked, in a bitter tone. I just ignored him and kept walking. "Cagalli!" He shouted, as he grabbed ahold of my hand forcing me to stop as he pulled me back.

"Let me go! I told you, we're done!" I shouted as I turned to face him. I would have said more but I was stunned silent from the desperation, and hurt in his eyes.

"I don't want to break up! And I don't like Flay?! I like you!" He said, in a firm tone, trying to assure me of his loyalty.

"Liar." Was all I muttered out before his hands grabbed my face pulling me towards him for a kiss.

The kiss was soft and sweet. He wasn't rough or forceful, and he held me like I was the most fragile thing on this planet. After breaking apart, he stared into my eyes intently. "Don't you ever think like this again! I like you. Only you. Just forget all the crap, I said from a month ago." He told me honestly.

I held onto him tightly as he hugged me in return. I was scared to let go, because if I did he might leave.

After a while of standing there, Athrun gently pulled away taking my right hand into his. "Come on, let's get you to your dorm." He said, as we started walking towards the door. He pushed it open, holding it for me, before we descended down the concrete staircase, making our way to his car. He let his thumb rub circles on my hand as we walked. "So are we still dating?" He asked, sounding concerned yet playful.

I leaned towards him and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, we're still dating, Zala."

He opened the car door for me, and I got in. He shut my door and walked around the car, and hopped in his seat. He started the engine, and glanced over to me smirking. "Great. I believe my girlfriend owes me a make out session for putting me through such a worrisome hour."

My eyes widened, "Oh my god? Like today?"

Athrun full on laughed as he drove. "Yes today! As soon as we get to your dorm!"

(The next day)

"Very good, Cagalli." Badgiruel complimented.

"Thanks."

I let myself slump to the floor, wanting to rest my feet for a moment. Morning practice was brutal today, but so fulfilling.

"I have some news for you." She started as she pulled some papers out of her bag. "I made some calls and pulled some strings for you. " She continued as she walked over to my side before kneeling down before me. "You have an audition, for a full ride scholarship and acceptance into Freedom University. I wouldn't have done this if I didn't believe from the bottom of my heart that you could do it. I know you plan to study politics, but please realize, this is only a once in a lifetime chance." She finished.

I gently took the papers from her looking them over, true enough it was just like she said. "This is incredible." I whispered.

The only downfall being that, Freedom University was located in, Scandinavia.

Dearka x Flay? Something is fishy there. College choices, oh boy. && AxC real feelings for each other! (:

rynne fermat- haha, could be? Yeah, Flay and Cagalli's friendship is slowly turning rocky. Meyrin does know quite a bit, secretly. Haha, poor Dearka has been missed. He was with his dad, I just didn't throw it in there. Athrun's reaction should be interesting. Thanks for the review. (:

FTS-Peace- haha, fishy fishy. Athrun, will be explained more soon. (: thanks for reviewing. (:

Hyousa- yes! Awh, me too lol, but I didn't want her to initiate their first kiss for some reason lol. Yeah, Athrun is a bit sneaky. The fish was a lie Athrun made up in a previous chapter, for being in the girls dorm so late. Thanks for reviewing. (:

pansy25- haha, awh! Glad you liked that! Actually he does! Even if it is a short one! I know right, && she's just like wth? Dearka was with his dad even though I didn't mention it. Lol. Thanks for the review. (:

Anonymous- thanks! && yes! (: thank you for reviewing.(:

falconrukichi- thank you, && I'm glad! Yep! Histories will start coming out in the next two chapters. (: thank ya for reviewing. (:

Woo, I said fishy a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

-This is Flay telling some memories from her past.-

XXXXXXXXX

"Give it back!"

"No way it's mine now."

I was five at the time. I was playing at the park near my house while my mom chatted with other mother's, when a red headed boy came up to me and snatched my stuffed dog away. I stomped my foot as my lips started to quiver. I was an excellent actress, I could always make myself cry on the spot.

"What? You going to cry for your mommy? Baby!" The boy taunted.

I was just about to let the tears fall when another voice spoke up. "Give it back to her!" A boy with blue hair and pretty green eyes commanded.

The mean boy turned around. "Huh? Make me!"

The new boy glided up to him and pulled out a tiny remote and car from his pocket. "Let's trade."

The boy holding my toy narrowed his eyes before sighing. "I guess we could do that. Here" He held out my doggy for the other boy to grab as he handed him his toy. The mean boy ran off laughing to himself.

My new hero held my dog out to me. "This is your toy, right?"

I tentatively took it from him. "Thanks. But what about your toy?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't want it anymore." He started to walk away but I grabbed his hand.

"Wait! What's your name?"

He looked at me his emerald eyes staring fiercely into my eyes. "Athrun Zala"

He then proceeded to walk away. That was our first meeting, I didn't realize that we would be in the same class the oncoming fall, and thanks to that day we became friends.

XXXXXXXXX

"Guys this is unfair!" I cried out.

Dearka shrugged his shoulders unsympathetically. "Hey, it's not our fault your leg is broke."

"But if you go skiing, what am I supposed to do?"

Kira handed me a stack of snacks and books along with the tv's remote. "Entertain yourself."

"Thanks now I can get fat too."

Dearka rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just chill for a while. We will be back soon!"

Dearka started out the door along with Kira. Athrun who had been silent the whole time sent me one last glance before following them out shutting the door behind him. "Jerks." I said out loud to myself.

A few seconds later the door reopened revealing Athrun. "Did you forget something?"

He shook his head no as he took his jacket off before coming to sit beside me. "I suddenly felt sick."

I leaned down to the pile of snacks picking up the twizzlers handing him one. "Thank you, Athrun."

He grinned cheerfully to me as he ate his twizzler. "No problem."

XXXXXXXXX

"Woohoo!" Dearka shouted as he fell through the air doing a cannonball into the pool.

I threw my magazine down when his splash drenched me. "Dearka!" I screamed, from being unamused. Kira, Athrun and him all laughed at my pouting.

"Come on Flay! Get in the water!" Kira urged.

"Yeah! You're already tan! You don't need to sunbathe anymore!" Dearka chipped in.

I put my nose in the air. "Like you know anything! I really want to be darker than Meer this year, once school starts again."

Kira rolls his eyes at my plan. "Why does it have to be a competition?" He questions, obviously not understanding how popularity for a girl works.

I throw my hands up in the air in exaggeration. "Because! This is our last year of middle school! The process of how my high school life will be starts to form this year!"

Dearka gets ready to go off the diving board again. "But high school is a whole other year away? A lot can change between now and then Flay." He says before running to dive off the board.

"You guys just don't understand." I said, flopping back into my chair.

Athrun came up beside me with his sweet smile. "I get it Flay, but you're beautiful. So you have nothing to worry about."

"Awh! Athrun! You're too sweet!" I gush. I was just about to tell him he was my favorite until he picked me up and threw me in the pool much too my displeasure. I resurfaced with a scowl on my face as the three boys laughed. "I'm going to destroy you someday, Athrun!"

"Haha, whatever you say, Flay!"

XXXXXXXXX

"I heard Kira's sister was coming for the graduation." I state, attempting to start a conversation with my lazy boys, on a boring Friday evening.

Dearka glanced up from his magazine that he was reading while sitting on the floor. "Kira, has a sister?"

"Yeah. A twin to be exact. She's something else." Athrun said, from my bed that he was laying on while tossing a lacrosse ball in the air repetitively.

I felt ice run through my veins. Athrun never refers to girls as anything but losers. Lacus and I, being the only exceptions or so, I used to think. "You act like you know her personally?" I say, covering up my jealousy.

Dearka started to laugh. "Obviously, he knows her! Athrun is really close with Kira after all."

"Yeah, but still. She never comes to Heliopolis. Kira always goes home to his mom's and on rare occasions he will go to his Dad's." I say, reciting the facts.

Athrun ceased the ball throwing and sat up on the bed. "Cagalli, is always with her dad at public events that my dad throws or vise versa." He starts. He turns his head to stare at me. "I've known her for as long as I can remember." He finishes while giving me an apologetic look.

It was that moment, that I realized Athrun had a thing for Cagalli. Don't ask me how, I just knew. So, I came up with a plan to destroy any chance for them to ever be together. After all, I was Athrun's best girl friend, he would do anything for me.

XXXXXXXX

"Yes! We're finally going to be high schoolers!" Dearka cheered, as we walked into my room.

Athrun sat down on the chair by my desk and began to stare at his phone. I walked over to my closet to search for an outfit to wear to Tolle's party. I pulled out a red dress and held it up. "How about this?"

Dearka gave me a nod with a thumbs up, while Athrun didn't even budge. It really bothered me because I wanted his attention to be on me. "I guess, I'll try it on then."

AsI started to undress, Dearka's eyes grew wide, but Athrun still didn't move. "What do you think?" I asked as I stood there in my bra and panties.

"Nice Flay. You should wear that." Athrun said, not even taking his eyes away from his phone. Dearka shot him a horrified and envious look. I rolled my eyes and stomped over snatching his phone away from him.

"Hey! What the.." He trailed off as he noticed my lack of clothing. "My god, Flay! Put some clothes on!"

"Why? I thought you told me to wear this?"

Athrun's face fell. "Sorry, I was distracted."

"Obviously." I huffed as I pulled the red spaghetti strapped dress on. Dearka smacked Athrun's back. "Time to get undistracted dude! We're about to go to the biggest party of the year!" Dearka exclaimed excitedly.

"Sorry. But I have other plans tonight." Athrun dropped a bomb down on us. Especially me! Tonight was he night I was going to confess my feelings to Athrun. He had to go to the party!

"Doing what?" Dearka asked, curious onto why Athrun would go anywhere but the party.

"I'm going out with Cagalli. I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend." He admits, as his cheeks reddened.

Dearka practically fell out of his seat. "Cagalli?! As in Kira's sister?!"

Athrun smiles. "Yeah, I've liked her ever since we were kids."

Dearka looked shocked but then grinned happily for his friend. "That's cool! Long as your happy, I'm happy dude! I can't wait to meet her! From the glimpse I got of her at the graduation I have to admit she's pretty hot!"

Athrun sent Dearka a small glare, but then laughed along with him. I on the other hand wasn't in the laughing mood. To be honest I wanted to cry. There was no way I was handing Athrun over to the blonde bimbo.

A couple hours later everyone was at the party minus lover boy. Dearka flung his arm over my shoulder. "So you think Athrun is with Cagalli?"

"No. They weren't meeting up until 10:00 due to Cagalli having to do something with her mom." I said, icily.

Dearka noticed my hostile tone and grew curious. "Woo, why do I sense kitty claws coming out?"

I shoved his arm off of me spilling my drink in the process. "It's nothing! Look I'm going to go find Tolle. I'll see you later."

Dearka frowned as he smelled the alcohol. "Fine, but take it easy on the drinks."

Six drinks later and two blocks away from Tolle's house. I found myself in quite the predicament. Muruta Azrael and Jace Seiran, we're extremely drunk college guys not taking no for an answer. I was pretty gone myself but I was willing to do anything to stop Athrun from going out with Cagalli. Even something that could end badly. I was flirting with them at the party, until they asked if I wanted to go somewhere more private. I eagerly said yes, jumping on my chance to have a reason to call Athrun for help.

After walking for a minute, I told them I had to use the restroom. They told me to be a trooper and go squat behind a bush. So I went not to pee, but to call Athrun. He picked up after three rings. I immediately started to fake cry with ridiculous hyperventilating sobs. Athrun, repetitively asked what was wrong, and where I was. I told him that I was between third and fourth avenue with forceful guys. He then without any hesitation said, he was on his way.

I jinxed myself with my little act, because when I made my way back to the stupid duo. Jace pushed me up against a fence and attacked my neck with sloppy drunk kisses as Muruta laughed at my pleas for him to get away from me. As the situation of being assaulted progressed, I couldn't stop myself for letting real tears fall down my face. Hard lessons learned as they say. Jace started to let his hand up slide up my upper thigh to tug on my underwear, when he suddenly was pushed away from me. Or rather Athrun's arrival was a greeting punch to the right side of Jace's face.

After I recovered from being startled, I shouted out, "Athrun! Behind you." because Muruta was attempting to do a cheap shot from behind. Athrun was quick to swirl around and catch Muruta's fist in his hand before sending him a one hit knockout.

Athrun's eyes met mine for a split second, before he grasped my hand forcing me to follow him. "Athrun! Slow down!" I whined as he kept dragging me along. After realizing I wasn't getting a response, I tried again. "Athrun!"

He abruptly stopped and turned to face me. "What were you thinking? Are you nuts?!" He seethed angrily. "Do you even realize how bad that could have ended for you?"

Seeing his pissed off features, but yet concerned eyes I decided it was now or never. I grabbed ahold of him and kissed him. Unfortunately he abruptly pushed me away.

"Flay what are you doing?!" He asked, looking astonished at what just occurred.

"Kissing you? You just saved me!"

"Yeah because you're my friend! But you know that I like Cagalli."

"So that's it? You won't even try?" I started while throwing my hands up in the air. "She doesn't even live around here!"

"Flay, I like you a lot but not in that way." He rubbed his neck nervously. "You're like a sister to me."

"Shut up! Don't feed me that bull! I don't want to hear it!" I screamed, as I covered my ears like a child throwing a tantrum. Tears were free falling down my face again but this time it wasn't from fear, it was because of a broken heart.

Athrun gave me a look of a pity, I despised seeing that look on his face. He tried to gently take a hold of my hand. "Flay.."

I slapped him away though. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. "Just walk me home!"

"Okay."

A few days passed and Dearka started to grow suspicious on why Athrun and I never hung out with him when the other was present. Dearka finally became fed up with it one afternoon and slammed his fist down on my desk demanding to know what the deal was.

"Nothing. We just need space." I tried to keep it simple.

"Yeah right. I know something happened! Kira was severely pissed the day after Tolle's party, because Athrun stood Cagalli up. She waited an hour for him only for him to never show up. So they got into a fight. Then you two are avoiding each other like the plague!" Dearka ranted.

"The truth is we're not friends anymore."

Dearka's mouth dropped. "What? Why?!"

"The night of the party, I hit it off with this guy. So him and his friend were walking me home when Athrun showed up out of the blue and went completely possessive psycho!" I let my fake tears start. "Turns out Athrun has this creepy crush on me! He even beat the two guys up!" I let my head drop into my hands.

Dearka came over to my bed and sat beside me rubbing my back soothingly. "What the hell? Is that true?"

I shot my head up looking at him in horror. "Do you think I would make something like this up?!"

Dearka threw his hands up defensively as he shook his head. "No not at all! It's just hard to imagine!"

I quickly took ahold of his hands holding them tightly as I continued my fake crying. "Dearka, be my friend! I can't share a friend with Athrun. He will still have Kira as his best friend! I need you to be mine! And don't say anything! It will just make everything worse!" I wailed out.

Dearka frowned but as he watched me cry he made up his mind. "Okay. I don't want to be friends with a jerk anyways! Willing to go out with Cagalli for the hell of it even though he had a crazy crush on you. That's pathetic. Don't worry Flay! I'll always be here for you!"

XXXXXXXXX

(2 and 1/2 years later)

"Have you seen the new girl?"

"Yeah, she's lame."

"What?! I think she could be really hot if she tried!"

"Yeah, like the sexy nerd type!"

"Shut up. I heard she was Kira's sister."

"Kira as in Kira Yamato?"

"Yeah! So she's off limits."

I rolled my eyes at the boys in my history class as they gossiped about Cagalli. Big whoop, she's not that great. Shani sat beside me grinning wickedly to himself. "What's the creeper grin about?" I questioned.

He turned his attention to me. "Oh just a new girl to prey on."

I tapped my finger nails on my desk. "Hmm."

After fifth period I headed for my locker, that was the first time I saw her since our middle school graduation. She changed so much I almost didn't recongnize her. She no longer head her tough spirit look, she looked fragile and reserved. Her uniform was plain, her hair was in her face, and she now wore glasses. I also noticed that Clotho was harassing her. As I got closer I heard her mumble, "Go away." To him. Clotho laughed and continued to play with her hair. The thought struck me that if I became her friend Athrun never had a chance of getting near her again. The thought felt amazing since it was her fault I lost him in the first place.

Clotho knocked her books out of her hands. She bent down to pick them up as other kids in the hallway started to laugh. I stormed over and slapped Clotho hard across his face. "Grow the hell up!" I screamed, furiously.

He eyed me a second, contemplating if he wanted to get in an argument with me or not. However, I'd say he remembered how many girls I provided for him to hook up with, and decided not to cut his ties with me. He grunted and mumbled out something I couldn't make out as he walked away. Everyone realizing that was the end of the show continued on with their routines. I bent down to help Cagalli pick up her things. She was starring at me with a small smile.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"No problem! Happy to help!" I held my hand out to her. "I'm Flay! It's nice to meet you!" I grinned as she took my hand.

"I'm Cagalli, it's nice to meet you too."

XXXXXXXXX

- Back to the present, but before the events of the last chapter.-

"So there you have it. I was the one who had the crush, and I only became friends with Cagalli, so she wouldn't go around Athrun." I say, after finishing my confession.

Dearka, just silently stared at me with a blank expression, as he sat there with his elbows propped up on his knees, and his fists under his chin. "Flay.."

"I know. So what about you?"

Dearka, shot up straight letting his hand drop with a disturbed look. "What about me?"

I rolled onto my left side so that I could see him better from where I was laying on his bed. "Your crush on, Cagalli. Duh."

Dearka blushed as he turned away in embarrassment. "She's different from other girls. But lately she's been changing."

I hopped off the bed and walked over to where he was sitting. I leaned forward slyly. "What would you say, if I had a plan to get the people we like to break up?"

He scrunched his eyebrows thoughtfully before speaking. "I'd say, tell me what you have in mind."

XXXXXXXX

Well. Sorry. I was on vacation. Gotta love summer time! Hope you liked it. Even if it was a "flashback", it explained a few things. (:

&& sorry for the lack of AxC! :( but, I'll try to write something good with them next chapter to make up for it. (:

Thank you everyone for your reviews! You all totally rock! :D

&& sorry about the lines! I didn't realize they were being erased when I uploaded! I hope the X's stay! Sorry.


End file.
